


A New Lucy

by AnnaDreyar



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alvarez Teikoku Hen | Alvarez Empire Arc (Fairy Tail), Drama & Romance, F/M, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Happy Ending, Nalu Love Fest, Possessive Natsu Dragneel, Searching Aquarius key, Stronger Lucy Heartfilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaDreyar/pseuds/AnnaDreyar
Summary: After the war against the Empire Alvarez, Lucy decides to leave on a journey alone to recover Aquarius Key and put things in order in her heart. She returns after a while, stronger and Natsu will not let her escape this time. [NaLu] - Complete





	1. Decision

After the war against the Alvarez Empire, the things were apparently back to normal to Lucy. Fairy Tail was back and her whole family reunited again, that was exactly what she wanted. So why did she feel so empty and depressed as she was when lived at her father's house, during the teenage years?

Looking Glancing around, watching the way her friends were drinking and laughing in celebration of the arduous victory after the war, she felt a smile pull the corners of the lips unconsciously. She felt a stab in the chest as she remembered how much she had missed being in this place, surrounded by these people since she had spent the last year alone in the apartment in Crocus.

She missed the fire dragonslayer invading her place as if it belonged to him, with that annoying cat that had become so important to her. And she would never admit it out loud, not even under torture.

Staring into Natsu's carefree, smiling face was when she felt something click into her mind like a switch. The motive of emptiness she was feeling struck her like a stone. She remembered the sadness she had felt the last year and how lonely she had been. To think about how easy it was for him to leave her behind with only a damn note, it hurt even more when he was so close.  _'He knew how much I hate solitude, why did he leave me?'_

When the night fell, Lucy decided to go home, knowing that it was late, and seeing what half of the guild had left while and the other half was wasted by alcohol, she left saying goodbye to Mira. Walking for the cobblestone street she stared up at the starry sky reflecting on where her life would go from now on.

Opening the door to the newly renovated apartment, she threw the keys on the corner table beside the entrance and sat on bed, realizing that things were not very different from last year. After the battle with Tartarus and the dissolution of the guild, every night was just like that, silent and empty, and an irritating voice in the back of her mind screamed that nothing would be as before because she would never be the same again.

Lucy felt a slight tug at her magic and a flesh of light appeared before her, materializing her loyal lion in dark suit and blue glasses. Kneeling in front of her, he took the hand and kissed it affectionately. "Good evening, Princess, I could feel your anguish and decided to check it out. It's been a while since you felt like this."

Smiling faintly, she decided to ignore his question. "Hey Loke!" She greeted him.

Loke knew she was avoiding the conversation, he knew exactly how she was feeling, he had seen that face many times before. The loss of Aquarius, her second mother, left an open wound on Lucy. The insinuation that she was too weak and had to sacrifice the older spirit still tormented her princess even in the dreams.

Sitting next to her, Loke said patiently. "You know she doesn't blame you, Lucy. She told you to do that."

Lucy sighed, avoiding his eyes, they had had this conversation so many times and she thought he was tired of comforting her. "I know, but that doesn't change what I did. What if it was your key, Loke?" She asked for the first time, wanting him to understand how she felt.

He lifted her face against the chin so she could look him in the eyes. "And then... I'd sacrifice myself a thousand times if it meant your happiness, Lucy. All your spirits would."

She gave a defeated sigh and a real smile knowing he wanted to say what he said. "Thank you, Loke. You're going to help me find the new key, aren't you?She'll not give me a single clue, I need you." She begged.

He smiled knowing it would make her cheer up. "Of course, princess, have you told your team about your departure?"

Her features turned serious. "Not yet. I'll do it tomorrow. I also need to talk to Erick first, he may have heard something about the whereabouts of her key while he was still in the Crime Sorciere."

Loke let out a weak laugh. "Who would have thought someone like Cobra would become a good friend."

She smiled genuinely. "He helped me a lot, you know. He didn't forgive himself for holding me in that ridiculous giant fish watch."

Loke laughed at that. "Go sleep princess, you'll have a long day tomorrow, call me when you get to the station, Virgo and I will help you to pack everything." With a flash of light, he's gone.

"I swear he increased the intensity of this light." Lucy laughed to herself and lay down on bed. Knowing the next day would be very long.

* * *

The sun came in through the window and Lucy had to close the eyes tightly to keep the light from blinding her. "Damn, I'm pretty sure you closed the curtain." She rubbed the aching eyes. Taking off the sheets she tried to get up but felt a weight around her waist preventing the movements.  _'Wait, a heavy, hot arm... Natsu!'_  She narrowed the eyes at the realization and shoved him off the bed, just to remember the old times.

"Wow, Luce, what was that? What a way to wake up someone." He grunted in the hoarse, drowsy voice of the place on the floor where he had fallen. Rising after a few minutes with a childish pout rubbing the back of the head.

"I told you not to break into my apartment, you idiot. By the way, good morning." She smiled brightly at him making him feel his heart melt, completely forgetting the pain in the head because of the fall. At that moment he realized how much he had missed waking up next to her.

Smiling back, he felt the rush flowing inside him with the expectation of a new day by her side. "Hey, Luce, get dressed, let's have breakfast at the guild and start a mission."

Lucy felt the smile dying on her own lips instantly as she remembered the conversation she should have had with him, but gathered all the courage possible at this hour of the morning, completely avoiding his eyes without wanting to see the reaction he would have after hearing the words she would say next. "I'm not going on a mission for a while, Natsu. I have something important to do and I'm going to be gone for a few months."

Natsu's face fell. "What do you mean, going out for a few months? Are you going on a solo mission? I can go with you, Lucy, I can help you with whatever it is." He said as he sat down next to her on the bed.

Lucy knew it would be difficult, her team was not the most understandable. She knew they would question her and probably have to stop her from leaving without them. But she had to do it herself this time. She needed to find the key to Aquarius and reunite her spiritual family again and all she wanted was for her companions to understand.

Her heart sank at the thought that talking about why she was leaving would lead to telling what happened in that battle and it was something she did not want to remember or speak out loud. "I need to do this by myself, Natsu. I have to go out for a while, I promise I'll tell you everything when I come back and use that time to train, too."

No matter how strong she was now after she could learn the magic stardress, it would never be enough after losing something so important. There would always be a stronger enemy, she learned this after this war against Zeref and his followers. She needed to be prepared and wanted to be able to protect what was precious to her without depending on anyone but herself.

Natsu looked at her with concern, he knew there was something different about Lucy since finding her at the Grand Magic Games at Crocus. Her eyes were not the same, bright and full of life. He knew it had something to do with his having left her behind and then the guild was undone and everyone was gone. He did not regret going away, he needed to train and be stronger to protect his family, he felt useless when he saw Igneel die soon after he had recovered him, but if he knew that one day after leaving the master would have undone Fairy Tail, he would have taken Lucy with him. He did not take her because he wanted her safely, and the guild was the safest place, not traveling through forests and deserts full of monsters and dark wizards.

 _'Should I tell her that?'_  Natsu wondered.

She screamed as she walked into the bathroom: "I'll see you at the guild, Natsu."

Natsu jumped out the window and walked over to the guild. He would not let Lucy leave for months without him. They stayed away for a long time already.

* * *


	2. Unsaid Truths

Lucy took her time in the bath waiting until she heard the familiar noise of Natsu jumping out the bedroom window toward the street. She came out of the bathroom wrapped in a fluffy towel happy that he was far away, she still blushed at the memory of the day he hung her by the foot and had a privileged view of her whole body, how she wanted to hit that kick in the his nose.

Forgetting the conflicting thoughts she finished dressing and left the apartment to the guild willing to solve everything she needed before leaving, she would talk to the Master who surely would not object to her decision, say goodbye to the friends, put the things away and start a new adventure, alone.

 _'No, I'll never be alone. I have my spirits with me.'_  She corrected herself and felt the warmth of the keys heating the hip by letting her know they agreed with that thought. She smiled unconsciously at the realization that she had made the right decision this time and needed no one but her spirits.

* * *

 

**In the guild.**

"Hey flame brain!" Gray approached Natsu who was sitting at the bar finishing the meal.

"Hey, popsicle, what do you want? It's too soon to ruin my mood by seeing your horrible body, where's your shirt?" Natsu grunted, frowning the nose in disgust at the sight in front of him.

"Oh, when did that happen?" Gray screamed outraged and went in search of lost clothing, making Mira and Lisanna laughed from their spot behind the bar.

Gray came back, wearing his shirt that was in Juvia's possession, again. "Let's go on a mission when Lucy arrives, ash head."

Natsu opened her mouth to answer but stopped when the guild doors opened and the light of Fairy Tail entered carrying her spirit dog. When she put him on the floor, Plue ran over to Happy. Lucy walked over to the bar and nodded toward the table where Erza was enjoying an strawberry cake, sitting with Wendy and Jellal, indicating that they should join them at the table.

Jellal and Cobra joined Fairy Tail as soon as the King forgave them of their crimes and they were officially free men. Sorano joined the Sabertooth guild with his sister Yukino. Macbeth joined her, they had a weird kind of unofficial relationship, but they all knew. Racer and Hoteye joined Lamia Scale.

Lucy took a deep breath and mustered all the courage she could before saying, "Guys, I have something to say to you, but please, listen to me until the end before freaks out." She looked at the teammates expecting some reaction thanking when Erza nodded to signal her to continue.

She smiled and said as fast as she could. "I'm going out for at least six months to solve a very important issue for me, I don't want any of you to worry. I can take care of myself. I promise I'll tell you the exact reason why when I return. I need to do it myself and I'll use this time for some training."

She took the breath that she had lost by speaking so fast and mentally counted  _'1,2,3 now'._

The screams of her team followed and she could not even identify who said what. She was not surprised by the reaction. She wanted them to have this reaction when the guild broke down and they left her behind.  _'Where did that come from? You aren't one to hold a grudge, Lucy, everyone had their own lives to follow.'_ She rebukes herself for letting negative thoughts invade the mind at a time like this.

A deep voice came up behind her, taking her out of the thoughts. "You aren't an empty shell, Tinkerbell, it's normal to be angry at being left behind."

She recognized the voice and wanted to kill him if she could. "What did I said about listening to people's souls and vocalizing about it, Erick?"

Jellal gasped when she heard Lucy calling Cobra by name in the middle of the guild and thought.  _'How she still breathing?'_

Cobra heard Jellal and could not help but laugh at his thought.

The others at the table stopped screaming to watch the interaction.

Natsu was the first to break the silence. "What is he talking about, Luce?"

Then Jellal asked what was confusing him. "How do you know his real name and why did you use it and still live?"

Lucy rolled the eyes at the two annoying questions. She did not want to explain or talk about the last year. She just wanted to get out, find Aquarius and move on. She would return to Fairy Tail at some point, after all they were her family. But first she had to come to terms with herself and forgive everything and everyone that had hurt her. Even though she could not blame anyone, she was still hurt and they didn't need to know that. Having a poisonous dragon slayer and an annoying lion knowing her secrets was enough.

Lucy got up and looked at her friends. "I don't have time for this, I need to talk to the Master and pack my things, I have a train to catch."

Lucy ignored the grunts and went upstairs to the Master's office. She didn't want to be rude and she did not need to leave immediately, but she feared that if she delayed, she would lose the courage to leave and would pour her heart to Natsu and the others. This fire dragonslayer always knew how to rip things out of her.

* * *

The conversation with the master was quicker and quieter than she had expected. He was much understanding and gave her a solution to keep her income. She would call through the lacrima when she was in a city and Mira would give her a mission so she could keep herself financially set and could secretly send the rent money, so if she returned sooner than expected, she would have a place when returns. This was better than she'd expected.

After deciding everything, Master Makarov left the office followed by Lucy, he stood at the bar on the second floor, catching everyone's attention. "My brats, I have something to say." He waited for silence. "Lucy is leaving for a few months, she has personal issues to solve and she'll train, and we expect her to come back within six months."

Before he could continue, some members began to scream. He took a deep breath tired. That was Fairy Tail. "QUIET!" He screamed after a few seconds, realizing that silence would not return if he did not intervene.

"She's not go forever. You've been away from each other for a long year, six more months will not kill you. Lucy has every right to do whatever she wants. And you better respect her decision or face  **the punishment**." With that declaration, he silenced them all, stopping their incoherence that was formed thanks to the careless noise from team Natsu. "So let's say goodbye to our nakama with a party!" He stated realizing that humor had fallen dramatically.

Everyone roared and clapped.  _'Nothing like a party to calm the fairies' spirits.'_ Makarov thought wisely.

Lucy laughed, thanked the master with a hug and headed down the stairs to the bar. Mira poured to her a drink on the house. "Drink Lucy, we'll miss you! I hope you solve it as soon as possible. A certain pink-haired dragon will go mad with your absence." She said with a sweet smile as if she were in some sort of secret conspiracy that Lucy did not know.

 _'This woman was tortuous.'_ Lucy sighed and said before she could stop herself. "He didn't go crazy for the last year, he will survive. He also has Happy, Lisanna and the others."

Natsu listened to what Lucy had said and once more cursed his dragonslayer hearing. He knew he had screwed things up with her, but he didn't know it was that much. In the last months that they were gathering the members of Fairy Tail and fighting with the Zeref Empire they hadn't talked much about things after Tartaros. ' _Was it too late to apologize?_ '

Mira blinked once, twice. She did not expect that answer.

"Luce, can I come with you? Pleeeease!" Natsu whined while approaching her.

Lucy did not see this coming, she thought the master had been clear. "No, Natsu! You went out to train because you needed to stay strong and overcome Igneel's loss. I understood that, and now is your turn to understand me, I'm going to communicate with you through the Master's lacrima, I promise."

She got up from the bench where she was sitting and hugged him. She held him so tightly and could not stop the treacherous tears that fell down her cheeks.

Natsu listening to sniff. "There's something else you're not telling me, Lucy. I know that, I'm your best friend, you have to tell me."

A beam of light appeared beside them. "I think it's time to tell them, Lucy. They deserve to know why you're leaving."

Loke's voice penetrated her ears, breaking the last barrier of self-control she was holding steadily until that moment. Lucy wanted to murder this ungrateful lion.  _'He just stabbed me in the back!'_

Cobra standing next to her at the bar laughed at her thoughts. "I always have fun with your soul, Bright Eyes, and I think the kitten is right, tell them."

 _'You're a traitorous snake'_. She screamed into her mind and narrowed the eyes at him.

Natsu felt Lucy harden under his embrace, he pulled away and looked into her watery eyes. "Tell me, Luce. What don't you want us to know, why are you leaving?"

At that point all the noise in the guild had subsided, everyone stopped to peer into the bar.

Lucy looked at those dark eyes and got lost in them, she could not deny him anything. "I'm going out looking for Aquarius's key."

She knew what was coming, had to relive that battle that drew something precious from her. But it would be better to tell everything and get out as fast as possible. She could survive it. Facing the truth and exposing the darkest secrets we hold cannot be so bad. Can it?

 


	3. Letting Go

Natsu was stunned and very confused as was everyone who heard what Lucy said.

"What do you mean, Lucy? You already have the Aquarius key." Natsu declared with conviction.

Then he looked at the ring that held the keys, tied it to her belt and noticed that there were only nine gold keys. He counted again to be sure and the truth hit him like a barrage of bricks. "Where's your key?"

Lucy slipped out of his arms completely and hesitantly pulled the chain around her neck for more than one year, showing a part of the broken gold key. She looked up and saw when everyone stared at her in astonishment.

Her team, Levy, Mira, and other close friends who knew how much Lucy's spirit means to the blonde, gasped.

She wiped the face and walked away from Natsu, holding back the tears that were trying to fall again. She did not need to cry anymore, she was going out to get back what she had lost. She would not cry anymore. "I need some time, I have to go home and pack my things. I'll say goodbye before I leave and tell you everything."

She put a hand on Loke's shoulder and disappeared into a flash of light. Everyone wondered when she learned to travel through the spiritual world.

Natsu debated with himself about following the blonde to her apartment or giving her the time she asked for. He's not a very patient person.

* * *

Virgo had already kept her most important belongings in the celestial world while her furniture was at home. She told her landlady she would send the money through a white-haired girl.

Lucy returned to the guild after one and half hour and looked around, trying to get everyone's attention, without any success due to drunkenness and fights, She had an idea to get everyone's attention.

The guild was totally noisy when suddenly the piano and violin sound began to play and one blonde girl stood in front of the microphone in the middle of the stage that was usually occupied by Mira or Gajeel, drawing everyone's attention. She smiled, realizing that she had reached her goal, willing to express everything she was feeling through the song that would sing and soothe pandemonium at the same time. She concluded that would make a good farewell.

Loke was sitting on a bench in front of the piano, playing surprisingly well, while Lyra played a violin instead of the usual harp. Lucy was a bit nervous because she had never been on that stage without something shameful happening like wearing a rabbit costume or being turned into a stone statue. If she could sing well without ruining anything, it would be a good change for the first time. Taking a deep breath, she sang.

* * *

_I need another story_

_Something to get off my chest_

_My life gets kind of boring_

_Need something that I can confess_

_Till all my sleeves are stained red_

_From all the truth that I've said_

_Come by, it honestly I swear_

_Thought you saw me wink, no, I've been on the brink, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that'll light those ears_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time_

_Don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics never jumped in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_My God, amazing how we got this far_

_It's like we were chasing all those stars_

_Whose driver shining big black cars_

_And everyday I see the news_

_All the problems that we could solve_

_And when a situation rises_

_Just write it into an album_

_Sitting straight, too low_

_And I don't really like my flow, no, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that'll light those ears_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time_

_Don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics never jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_Got no reason_

_Got no shame_

_Got no family_

_I can blame_

_Just don't let me disappear_

_I'mma tell you everything_

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that'll light those ears_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time_

_Don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics never jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away._

* * *

The only thing Natsu thought was how beautiful Lucy could be as she sang. But when he paid attention to music, his heart fell, what secret did she keep from him that bothered her so much?

Lucy came down from the stage with the guild satisfied with her performance, maybe when she returned she asked to be included in the weekly shows with Mira and Gajeel, but this time without that damn bunny costume. She walked to her team's table and sat down next to Natsu. "Well, it's a long story."

She took a deep breath and saw that her team was waiting with expectation. "During the battle against Tartarus, we were all trapped in the spell of Mard Geer, Alégria. While all were transformed into statues of meat, I escaped. At first, I thought it was Holorogium, but Loke explained to me that my celestial stellar magic formed a cocoon. Mard Geer also discovered a little too fast, and sent what was left of his army behind me with a promotion proposal. I summoned Sagitarius and managed to get most of them out, but then Jackal appeared. Jackal, that demon who controls water and that mad scientist with rabbit ears..."

At the mention of the crazy scientist, Lisanna and Elfman shuddered, which made Lucy laugh a little. ' _Yes, that woman was disgusting'_. She thought.

"...I managed to summon Loke and Virgo, they had a good fight but Jackal got me. Lamy held me and said that wanted to have fun with me a little before killed me. Lucy tried the best not to shudder in the memory, then continued. "Jackal had other plans for me, he wanted to have fun alone with me. I've never seen a head explode before... He killed Lamy without mercy."

Levy and Wendy held hands, while Lisanna and Mira gasped, the others with wide eyes.

She squeezed the eyes tightly, regretting having to remember all that. "He sent out little blasts to me, and laughed while I screamed, but the worst was when he blew my knee out."

Natsu was livid, his eyes glowing with fire, from how much anger was emanating from him.

"I was exhausted, but with what was left of my magic, I was able to summon Aquarius."

Freed looked at Lucy in surprise. "Did you summon three spirits at the same time? How?" He asked with genuine curiosity, remembering that when reading stories about celestial magicians there were few records of any magician able to summoning three spirits at the same time and keep them.

Lucy smiled brightly at him. "I needed to save my family." She wanted to finish this story soon and turn this page of her life forever. "Aquarius kept Jackal as far as she could, but that other demon, controlling water, came back and attacked us. I was almost without magic, after I sent Loke and Virgo back to the Celestial world, she made me..." Lucy gasped, trying to keep the tears in check. "She told me that the only way to save everybody was to summon the King of the Celestial Spirits, and the only way to do it is to break a golden key with which the mage has the greatest bond." She ducked the head, unable to face anyone at that moment. "I sacrificed Aquarius, I killed my second mother."

At that point Loke crawled on the bench and pulled her into his arms. "You didn't kill her Lucy, you saw her, she's alive. You just have to get your key back and everything will be as it was before." He reassured her, massaging her back slightly while his chin rested on her hair, hiding her face from everyone.

Lucy hugged him back and wiped the tears. He was right, she should not torture herself like that.

Natsu pulled Lucy out of Loke's arms and hugged her. "Why didn't you tell me, Luce, why didn't you tell anyone?"

Lucy looked back at him. "We all lost something in this war, we all made sacrifices, we all suffer."

Natsu wiped her tears. "But you saved us Lucy, you sacrificed your oldest spirit for us." He said with obvious guilt evident in every word.

"Elfman was forced to blow up the guild, Mira was captured, Erza was tortured, Laxus was poisoned, Gray lost his father again and all drago slayers lost their dragons. It was a horrible day for everyone." It was her sincere response. She had no right to think that her sacrifice had been greater than the others and Natsu should not think so.

The guild fell into silence for a while. Lucy got up and looked at her friends. Would they rather have her not say any of this?

Natsu got up and grabbed her arm. "Why didn't you tell me right after the fight, Lucy? I thought we'd tell each other everything."

Lucy stared at him for a moment, trying her best to contain herself. "I tried Natsu, I went to your house the next day, I wanted to comfort you because of your loss and I wanted to tell you about Aquarius, about everything, but when I got to your house you were not there, Happy wasn't there. I just had a stupid note on your desk telling me that you were leaving. That you left me behind... I was..."

Loke put a hand on her shoulder and ended it. "She ran through the forest for hours, I followed her trail until she got tired, with that broken knee, I found her sitting on the floor next to the dock, spilling it all in tears and screaming because you had left her. I took her home that night and I had to sleep next to her, because you were not there, because you... "

"Loke's enough!" Lucy scolded him. She did not want anyone to know how weak and broken she was at that time.

Natsu was shocked by the explosion of the lion spirit which was normally calm and contained.

Lucy took a deep breath and pulled her friend into her arms. "It's okay, Natsu, we can talk it all when I get back. I need some time, I need this."

He did not know what to say or what to do. He left her when she needed him most, he abandoned her without looking back. Lucy deserved better, but he was too selfish to give her up so easy. If she deserved better, he would be better. But at the moment he did not know what to do or say to make things better.

Lucy let go and hugged her other friends, saying goodbye. And then she went off with Loke, before anyone could stop her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song of this chapter belongs to "One Republic" - Secrets.


	4. Guilt

Lucy was gone. Natsu sat at the table of the guild staring at the scratches on the wood, mulling over why he had not told her about his feelings. Natsu wondered why he hadn't told her before, it had been a long time now. Perhaps his worst mistake was to have her for granted, to believe that Lucy would always be his and always forgive everything.

Most people think that he's dense and totally oblivious. The point is that he never had an interest in the opposite sex and so he didn't fit in with most of the perverts who inhabit this guild. He has a keen hearing, the others often forget about it. He knows what they say when they talk about him, how they expected him to date Lisanna as soon as she returned from Edolas. He knew Lucy was expecting that, too. He saw the fear in her eyes as he went on a mission with the other girl, afraid he would leave her alone. Lisanna is beautiful, he knows it, her Strauss genes did a lot for her. But she does not attract him that way, he sees her like a sister and she's not Lucy, his Lucy. Yes, he took her for granted and that was his mistake.

"Natsuuuu." Happy called, knocking on his face.

"Oy! What is it Happy?"

"I've been calling you for a while and you seemed to have erased those eyes open, it was scary. I think Lushy's strangeness finally rubbed at you."

Natsu did not know whether to laugh or cry at the mention of his partner. "I was just thinking, Happy"

"And your head doesn't hurt?" Happy mocked.

"I'll show you what's going to hurt, you cat..." Natsu said, standing up to him.

"Lushyyyy, save me. Natsu wants ..." His sentence died when he realized that the friend was no longer there.

Natsu sat down at the table again looking at the scratches of the wood, this time Happy joined him.

* * *

Natsu entered the guild the next morning, followed by Happy. The two went to the bar to order their breakfast.

"The usual, Mira." Natsu grunted discouraged.

"Good morning, Natsu, Happy. In a minute." Mira answered without turning to them and ran to the kitchen to prepare the new request.

A while later Mira returned with the food, finding a depressed dragon slayer and a downcast cat. "Your food."

"Hey, Natsu." She said in a whisper as if she were telling a secret. She put an object in her hand.

Natsu looked at the key and gave her a confused look.

"The key to Lucy's apartment, she asked me to give it to you, but you cannot tell anyone that she left it, she doesn't want anyone sneaking in. I guess no one but you." She left with a wink.

And for the first time since she was gone he smiled genuinely. He ate the food and noticed a poison dragon slayer a bench away from his.

Curiosity was eating him for inside. Just like Jellal, he wanted to know how and why Lucy talked to him so casually, like if they were close friends.

"Because we are!" Cobra replied without Natsu having vocalized the question.

"Oh right, you heard me, so are you close friends?" He did the best to hide the anger, or the jealous, he was not sure which of the two.

Cobra smiled, he knew the feelings of the fire dragon, he could hear his soul sing whenever Lucy was around.

"Do you really want to know, sack of charcoal?" Cobra asked with a malicious grin.

"That's why I asked, Insecticide pot." Natsu replied, feeling the jaw tighten unconsciously with the effort to keep the temper under control.

"Alright, long or short story?" Cobra asked with a serious tone this time.

Natsu debated whether he wanted to know even the details of this supposed friendship. But his possessive side spoke louder. He needed to know everything Lucy did without him around.

Cobra heard. "Long story, then." He sighed deeply as if lost in thought. "One day after you left, the old man undid the guild and everyone went to their homes to live their own lives. It was too much for her, to lose the psychotic mermaid one day, the idiot she trusted shortly thereafter and the next the day her whole family was gone. "

_'If I had taken her with me'._ It echoed in Natsu's mind before he could stop.

"You would have spared a lot of pain, but you didn't. I'll not take the pill for you, it's her job, not mine. You know, echoed in her mind all the time you left her because she was weak and would only disturb your training. "

Natsu's eyes widened. "No!!! I didn't take her because I wanted to protect her. The guild was safer for her than to walk the country with me."

His explosion drew people's attention to their conversation.

"Can I finish my story?" Cobra asked without humor, ignoring his justification.

Natsu nodded indicating that he could continue.

"She waited until the next day to get everyone together and convince the old man to go back, she had hopes of at least making the Blueberry's girlfriend of the next guild master if she had to." At this, Erza choked on her cake and Jellal's cheeks were redder than her hair.

"She went to the Stripper's house, but he was gone, she discovered that he went with the Water Woman when she went to the house that the guild women live in. She went to Cartomante, the Wind Dragon, the Bookworm, the Demon and his sister, but they were all gone." Snake snorted contemptuously. "You at least decided to leave a note".

At this point Wendy and Levy's eyes were filled with unshed tears. Their only thought was how they did not think to call Lucy to go with them.

Cobra continued. "I was on a reconnaissance mission to Blueberry, and I heard a screaming soul, it was a sound I had not heard for some time, the same sound as when you torture a person, so much pain and despair. I came across it." He sighed, remembering the scene. "There on the floor, in the middle of the road in front of the lodge was she, Bright Eyes, she was sitting in the dust looking at nothing. She made no sound, but I could hear her soul screaming... She noticed me after a while and she looked at me like I was something to her, then she showed me that bright smile of hers, and her soul stopped screaming. I thought she had gone mad. I kidnapped her and tried to kill her two times, but she was happy to see me. I wanted to run and leave her, but I couldn't. "

"She has this effect on people." Gray said.

So Natsu and Cobra realized that everyone was listening to their conversation.

Cobra ignored and continued. "I caught her and carried to her apartment, I could hear how her knee bothered. She didn't ask me and let me take her." Cobra wanted to say that she was the first out of Oracion Seis and Cubellios that trusted him and let him in, but he fought it, they did not need to know. "I took care of her for a while until I finished my mission, so she decided to come with me. We spent some time in the forests until she needed money and decided she would go to Crocus to get a job."

After a few minutes of silence, Natsu stared at him. "There's more, is there not?"

"Nothing else on your business." Cobra said unwilling to continue the conversation.

Natsu grunted. "Lucy is my best friend, anything about her is my business."

Cobra gave him a sharp look. "Where you were when she was desperate without being able to do missions because of the pain in that damn knee, or when she had nightmares and woke up all the nights? Where were you, best friend, when she blamed herself for sacrificing what was her second mother?"

Natsu wanted to punch him in the face, but he knew he was right. But before he could respond Cobra continued.

"She couldn't join another guild because her broken knee would not allow her to work, as if she didn't feel weak enough. So, she got the job at the magazine, I visited her whenever I could. She needed surgery, since she couldn't find the Curandeira Girl. Her Lion had some money saved, she also spent her savings and I had something with me." With that he stood up. "Do you know what's best in all this? She cannot even hate you or anyone. She wonders why it was so easy for everyone to leave her when she was nicked in the chest, and yet she can only love everyone who left her." He finished his smoothie and left without another word.

Natsu moved to the table with his team that was silent. Suddenly, the whole guild fell into an awkward silence.

Laxus, surprisingly, broke the silence. "Blondie, saved us from being a part of that monster and we left her right away."

Freed looked at his boss. "She knew about you, Laxus. She realized as soon as she entered the guild before the master made the announcement, she offered me help to find a cure, we kept in touch while she was at the Sorcerer Weekly, I also helped her with surgery money."

Natsu did not know if he was angry at not being the one to look after her or grateful for what Freed and Cobra did for her. He decided that he would be grateful and compensate Lucy every day he went without her.

Wendy was annoyed at herself for not realizing Lucy needed her. "Lucy-nee was always so attentive, how did I not realize she needed me?"

"We didn't have time, Wendy. It all happened so fast, Master broke the guild and they all left." Charle said without guilt.

"But Lucy cared enough to go after each of us." And these words sank into their stomach, like stones. "Because she cared enough to try to unite us, she even sent letters to us. I didn't get letters from anyone else." Wendy said.

"I also just got letters from Lucy, she wrote me every month." Cana said as she drained the rest of her barrel of wine.

"She commented something about going after Aquarius when we went on the first mission after the war, but I didn't even ask her what it was about." Gray said, squinting over the fringe.

"We didn't even ask why she didn't call Aquarius during this time." Erza said.

"Someone answered her letters besides Freed and me?" Levy asked really curious.

Watching the silence after Levy's question, Natsu could not contain himself. "I should have taken her with me but I thought someone would take care of her. Luce was mine to take care of."

"Is Lucy yours?" Lisanna was the first to ask.

Natsu realized what he said but did not regret it, he should have said it sooner. "She is, she just doesn't know it yet." He gave a nervous laugh. "I tried so hard to make her see. How many times do I have to save her to love me back ?!" He said in an almost desperate tone.

"I guess you just had to tell her, you idiot. Lucy can't read minds." Erza shouted at him.

"Oh Natsu, she always thought you didn't feel anything for her. She ... Never mind." Levy wanted to say Lucy loved him for a while, but it was not her place to say.

"Pray for her not to meet anyone and fall in love, dragon breath." Gray said with mockery as he took a sip of his drink, trying to take away the bitter taste in the mouth after all this conversation.

"What did you say, perverted snowman?!" Natsu sent a fist towards Gray, who dodged and tried to strike him back.

Mira interrupted the fight by saying. "Lucy is in Hargeon now, Natsu. Are you going to waste time fighting with Gray?"

Natsu stood up. That was it, he was going to follow her. He was going to help her recover Aquarius, whether she wanted the help or not. And then he'd bring her home early and he'd finally regain the confidence and make her love him back.

Lisanna called when saw him run towards the guild's doors. "Where are you going, Natsu?"

"To Lucy, where else?" He gave her that smile that could only belong to him and he raised a flaming fist. "I'm all fired up."

He set off running through the guild's doors with Happy flying behind him.


	5. A key

It had been a week since she left the guild and Magnolia. She was in Hargeon, because according to Erick, some fishermen from that town were talking about a bright light in the middle of the ocean that seemed to be magic. Some divers said it seemed to come from a small key-like object, so she kept hoping that no one had dared enough to pursue the mysterious object, since everyone was too frightened after the dragon's attack during the war.

Lucy settled in a hostel and headed for the beach. She took a ride on a fishing boat that took her close to where the supposed key was last seen. She took off the clothes, entering only the bikini, leaving the man on the boat, blushing and grateful. She jumped in the water toward the light and dived, was very deep, but she was not going to give up. She came up to breathe twice before plunging again. After the fourth attempt she saw the glittering glow coming from a coral, she approached the colored coral and saw a golden key. And then she smiled and felt her heart skip a beat.

When she returned to the boat, she checked the key eagerly, not caring to cover herself of the man's eyes, she knew that this was certainly a celestial key, but it was not gold, nor had the Aquarius symbol on it. Feeling a pang of disappointment she sat up and wrapped herself in a towel thanking the man who was taking her back to the beach. She examined the key again, noting that it was a dark blue color, like the water of the ocean, and its symbol was a trident.

Arriving back to the room she dried herself and put on a comfortable clothes, sitting on the bed she summoned one of the old friends who surely knew how to help her. "Grandpa Crux. Can you help me?"

"Lucy-Sama, how long... What do you need?"

She showed him the key in her possession. He studied it and smiled. "That's the key of Cetus, the sea monster, he's part of the set of elemental keys."

Lucy's eyes widened. "I thought those keys were rare, and only very mighty celestial mages could possess them."

The spirit looked at her in disbelief, thinking she was crazy for thinking less of herself. "You're a powerful celestial mage Lucy-Sama, you're the first one in centuries to dominate the Star Dress and now you can summon three Zodiac Spirits at the same time. You must be strong enough to keep Cetus's gate open in a battle."

She smiled happily to know that the spirits had confidence in her. "Thank you, Grandpa, you don't know how much it means to me, I'll call you later to find out more."

Her spirit left, and she raced excitedly into the bathroom. She filled the tub.  _'I hope he's not moody like Aquarius.'_  She shuddered at the memories of all the times Aquarius tried to drown her. Lucy put the key in the water and recited: "I'm linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits. Now! Spirit answer my call and pass through the Gate. Open the Gate of the Sea Monster. Cetus!"

A man with a pale blue fish tail and a toned, bronzed body appeared before her. His eyes were dark blue, and his long hair ran down his shoulders and had a blue-green hue, unlike Aquarius. But he was as intimidating as she was.

Lucy stumbled over the words. "H-Hi. I'm Lucy, you... er, would you like to make a contract with me?"

He looked at her for a few seconds before smirking. "I'm Cetus. I have not been mastered for many decades, but I could make a contract with a beauty like you."

' _Great, another flirt'_ Lucy thought to herself seeing the look he had on his face. "So you accept me as the owner of your key? I don't want to be your master, I want to be your friend, if you accept, you can be part of the family." She smiled up at him.

The smile on his face died, giving way to a surprised face. "Are you the key bearer of the zodiac leader? Are you Lucy Heartfilia?"

She was a little hesitant to answer that. "Yes?"

"Wow, he said his master was beautiful and kind, but I couldn't imagine how much." In an instant his tail disappeared, giving way to a pair of legs clad in wide blue trousers. Then he approached her taking the hand and before he could kiss her a flash of light appeared revealing a very angry Loke.

The protective lion was between Lucy and the new spirit. "What do you think you're doing to  _my princess_ , Little Fish?"

"You decided to join the party, Kitten?" Cetus gave him a deadly growl.

Lucy looked between them. "You know each other for sure, but why didn't you ever tell me, Loke?"

"Princess, I know lots of spirits. I never thought you'd want to know about them." He took her hand from Cetus's grasp. "But if you want we can talk privately and I'll tell you anything you want."

Lucy sighed in frustration. "Okay, you guys can stop to flirt with me now. Cetus, will you take a contract with me?"

"Of course,  _my Queen_. You can call me whenever you need me." He smiled at her.

She smiled back at him. "Welcome to the family, Cetus, and don't call me  _Queen_ , please." She looked between the two spirits. "Be good to each other and don't fighting!"

* * *

Lucy was sitting on the bed in the hostel room with Loke. "Tell me more about elemental keys, Loke." She asked kindly.

He smiled happily at responding. "Unlike the golden keys, they have colors that represent your spirits. You've heard of them, right?"

"Yes. They use the same level of magic as the golden keys, maybe a little more."

"A little more." He confirmed. "Since your attacks are more stronger, but if we increase the levels of your training you will be stronger physically and soon you will be able to summon two at a time."

"I want to get back in time for the S-Class exams, I want to become stronger, but I also need to write a sequence of my novel." She sighed. "Let's go to the next town tomorrow morning, and I can call Mira for a mission."

"Okay, call me in the morning to help you with the trip. Goodnight, Princess." He kissed her forehead and returned to the celestial world.

* * *

Natsu was in Hargeon with Happy looking at all the inns and hotels they met along the way. It had been almost a week since he left the guild in search of Lucy, he missed her. She might not believe him after all, but the year he left without her was difficult. He missed her more than anyone else, and every day he and Happy wandered around the country he thought about how she was, letting her in Magnolia was a selfish decision and even though he thought it might be best for her, he knew he had been inconsiderate of him.

After a day of walking and showing her photo around, they sat in a restaurant near the port, one of the few that had been rebuilt after the fight against Acnology. He had chosen a table outside, attentive to any sign of Lucy.

Looking at Happy devouring a fish with no care with the world around, Natsu could not help but think about what the stupid stripper said. If he did not find her in time, before losing her trail once and for all, if Lucy knew someone who made her fall in love completely forgetting him and the guild. This thought made his stomach hurt and a strange feeling invade his chest for the first time since he overcame the loss of Igneel. Maybe Lucy did not belong to him after all and he missed the chance.

Shaking his head lightly to send all miserable thoughts away, he focused on the deliciously hot flesh that lay before him.

* * *

That afternoon, Lucy called Mira as soon as she finished the shower and packaged her things with Virgo's help, she preferred the maid's spirit than Loke going through her stuff. "Hi Mira, how are things out there?" She asked excitedly as Mira appeared on the lacrima.

The woman gave her a sweet smile. "Lucy, is everything okay, and how are you doing?"

Lucy realized that Mira was hiding something from her, the tone she used was sweeter than usual, and she always acted like this when she wanted to hide something from someone. She wondered if things were right in the guild or if something bad happened. "I'm fine, the rumor was true, but it was not the key I'm looking for, so I'm going to follow the next clue, I'm going to Crocus. Can you give me a mission, please? And while you're searching, can I speak to my team?"

"Sorry Lucy, your team has gone on a mission." She preferred to leave out that Natsu was not with them because he decided to go after her. She didn't know how the blonde would react. "But I can ask them to call you when they get back."

"Okay, thank's, Mira. About the mission for me, you can leave a message. I'm going to call Yukino and see if I can stay at Sabertooth for a few days. Thank you again. Bye." She turned off the lacrima and left the hostel for the train station. She would eat something on the way and call Yukino while on the train. She missed her team. She wanted to talk to them when she called the guild.

Arriving in the center of the city, she saw a pink hair and a shade of blue into the distance. She fought with herself about going to them or heading in the opposite direction. Maybe they were on a mission. Only she knew where she was, other than the master, Mira and Erik.

She could not deny that her heart quickened the sight of the fire dragon she loved. But she decided to leave for a while, she could wait to sort things out when she returned and with that she set off in the opposite direction, pushing the blame away.

In the distance, a certain dragon slayer caught the scent of honey and strawberry in the air, but it was gone before he could follow.


	6. Old friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the war against the Empire Alvarez, Lucy decides to leave on a journey alone to recover Aquarius' key and put the things in order in her heart. She returns after a while, more stronger and resilient. Natsu will not let her escape this time.

Lucy got on the train toward Crocus, with a donuts in the hand and a little guilt hanging over the shoulders. She wanted to be with Natsu, after all the time they spent apart but in the darkest depths of her mind, she wanted him to feel a little of what she felt when he left her behind, even though she would never say it out loud and trying to bury those dark thoughts where even Cobra could not hear.

She sat on the seat of the last wagon and picked up the communication lacrima inside the bag, calling Yukino. Two touches later a pair of blue eyes shone before her, reflected in the lacrima. Sting tilted the head to the side in a way that looked almost childlike and gave her a wicked grin. "Hi, Blondie, is Natsu neglecting you and you need to call a real dragon to play?" He sneered.

If it had been a few years, Lucy would have flushed deeply with this jab but she'd gotten used to the annoying flirtations for some time. Deciding to give him a taste of his own remedy, she replied. "Oh yes, Master Sting, you could call a real dragon for me, please. Rogue seems to be the perfect fit in that case."

Lucy smiled at a laugh echoing through Sting's office, then Sting's stunned face was replaced by Rogue's smiling face. "Hi, Lucy, I'm going to call Yukino for you. Wait a minute." He said cordially and left, allowing Sting's face to rise again.

"That was low, Blondie." Sting said frowning with obvious irritation.

Lucy snorted. "You know you're blonde too, right?"

He smiled at that statement. "Yeah, and we blondes have to stay together. Don't stab me in the back again." He said playfully.

Lucy laughed. "Okay, so spare me your little jokes. Yukino can be jealous." She winked at him.

Sting's eyes widened at that statement but before he could respond Yukino took the lacrima from his hands and smiled at Lucy. "Hi Lu-chan, it's been too long, what can I do for you?"

Lucy smiled back at the friend she had not seen since the war was over. "To sum up, Yuki, I'm on a train to Crocus, can I stay with you for a few days?"

Yukino nodded, more than happy to have her around. "Can I wait for you here or will I pick you up at the station?"

Lucy did not want to give more work than necessary. "I'll arrive in the early afternoon, meet you in the guild. I knew I could count on you, Yuki."

Yukino smiled again. "Anything for you, I'll see you later."

Lucy turned off the lacrima, happy to have somewhere to stay without having to spend more money on lodging, she leaned her head on the train accent and used the rest of the time on the trip to write the sequence of the novel.

* * *

In the early afternoon the Sabertooth guild doors opened to reveal a bouncy blonde.

"That must be why Gajeel calls her of bunny girl." Rogue whispered to Sting, he laughed at his friend's observation.

Lucy walked over to their table and pulled Yukino into a hug.

She released her friend, and smiled brightly at everyone. "Hey guys, it's been a while."

"Sit with us Blondie... er... Lucy." Sting told her.

"Thank you and please don't call my name, coming from you is scary." Lucy said, earning laughter from everyone on the table.

Yukino managed to stop laughing and took a deep breath. "So Lu-chan, what brings you here?"

Lucy sat in the chair next to Yukino and sighed. "I'm on a personal mission right now, I need to find something. I need some training too, especially physical training, so I decided to leave the Fairy tail for a while."

"Oh, that's great. About training, I mean Sting and Rogue can help you." Yukino grinned and looked at the dragon slayers.

Rogue choked on his drink while Sting did not know what to say. After a few seconds he found the words. "Natsu-kun never trained you, Blondie? Or titania?" Sting asked, really curious.

Lucy had never thought much about it. "Well, training with Natsu would surely leave me with lots of burns, he can't hold himself in a fight or he would be too soft for fear of me getting hurt, which wouldn't be very useful." She looked at him with a serious expression. "Train with Erza. Are you serious about this?" With that statement, everyone at the table shuddered.

"You're right, she would kill you. That woman is insane." Minerva said.

She thanked Minerva. "See, somebody understands me." Then she added. "I won't stay long, two weeks at the most and If you help me with training I can help you with the paperwork, I always help Master Makarov and Laxus... and for Rogue I can do whatever you want."

At this Sting's eyes lit up and he accepted immediately. "You don't have to do anything for Rogue, he's a simple man. Do the paperwork and we'll turn you into a beast."

Rogue looked at Sting with daggers in the eyes. Then he took a deep breath and said in a hoarse voice. "Make those chocolates you brought in the last time you came and I'll help you. Sting will take care of your own paperwork." Then he got up by pulling Lucy and Yukino into the kitchen, leaving Sting crying on the table.

* * *

Rogue separated everything she needed to make the chocolates stuffed. Lucy thought it was a good change to see him so relaxed.

She sat in a chair next to Yukino and Frosh appeared beside her and pulled her skirt. "Aw, hi buddy, do you want to climb on my lap?"

The little exceed raised the eyes. "Frosh thinks Lucy-sama is very pretty."

"He's so adorable." Lucy hummed, she couldn't resist hugging him and putting him on the lap. "You're a sweetheart, Frosh. Happy, only call me fat."

Yukino laughed at her friend's comment. "You're not fat Lucy, your body it's great."

Lucy narrowed the eyes as she remembering the provocations of those two. "That's not what that blue cat and its owner say."

"I knew Natsu was dense, but I did not know he was myopic." Rogue said as he approached the table where they stood, surprising the two girls.

"Oh, thanks." Lucy smiled at him, going to the counter to make the chocolate, handing to Rogue the sleeping kitten.

Yukino broke the silence. "So Lu-chan, tell me what you're looking for."

Lucy took a deep breath and began to tell the story about everything that had happened while preparing the chocolates. But surprisingly, this time she didn't feel like crying, or that pain in her chest. Maybe going out for a while was the solution after all.

Yukino was annoyed by her friend. For everything that happened in the battle against Tartaros. "I had no idea. I'm so sorry for you, but I'm sure you'll find your key shortly, I'll help you."

Lucy smiled at her friend's determination. "Thank you Yuki, we can go out early tomorrow and follow the clue I have. Loke heard about a golden key at the waterfall that is located at the edge of town."

Rogue interrupted as she tasted her favorite candy in the bowl. "Tomorrow we'll start your workout, you can leave when we're done, after lunch... and this is delicious, Lucy."

Lucy smiled at the dragon slayer. "Don't eat it like that. I'll put it in the refrigerator, it's all yours in four hours."

Rogue smiled back and Lucy noticed that she had not seen him smile much earlier. It was a good smile.

* * *

Lucy was awakened by a knock on the door that made her fall from the bed. She glanced at the watch and saw that it was still too early. She walked to the door and was met by a shadow's dragon slayer dressed in loose shorts and a tight black shirt that showed all his toned muscles.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She groaned. "Who wakes up at 5 o'clock in the morning?" Lucy asked indignantly.

"I'm here to get your training done, I'll wait for you in the kitchen in ten minutes." He said nonchalantly and left without looking back.

 _'These two weeks will be an hell.'_  She thought.

Lucy wore her gray training pants and a black top. She came down the stairs, stumbling on her feet.  _'Who wakes up at this time in the morning and is able to function? For the love of God.'_

Rogue was waiting as he said. They ate their breakfast in silence.

"Someone really isn't a morning person." Rogue tried to play with her.

"You found out for yourself, Sherlock?!" Lucy replied, ending any attempt at conversation.

They headed to the training area behind the guild and Lucy's nightmare began. He forced her to do push-ups until her arms ached and squats until her legs gave way, causing her to fall. He trained her in hand-to-hand combat without any pause for hours, and during the fights she was knocked over so many times through his shadows that she lost count.

"Come on, Lucy, can't you do better than that?" Rogue scoffed at her.

"I swear I'm going to poison your chocolate by the end of the week." She said, successfully dodging a punch.

After five hours of training she gave way, falling to the ground, completely exhausted. "Thanks for this, Rogue." Lucy said from the place on the floor.

Rogue smiled and threw a towel over her face. "Thank me with more chocolates, no poison, please."

Lucy laughed out loud as he walked out the door. _'How he keeps that body eating so much candy'._

After the training Lucy took a very deserved hot shower. She put on her usual clothes and went down to the guild hall. "Hey, Yuki, shall we go now?"

"Let's have lunch first, then we can go." She said with a smile.

The two celestial magicians took the train that would take them closer to their destination. They walked for two hours to a small village to find that the key found had been carried on a freighter to a town near Balam. But fortunately talking to the person who found the key, through the description she was sure it was Aquarius.

"So Lu-chan, I think you can stay with us for two weeks and finish your training, since the ship that followed with the key will only reach its destination in three weeks." Yukino said as they walked back to the guild.

"Yes, I can use the gates of Loke and Virgo to move on. Because they use a lot of magical power, I can't go very far at once, so I have to make small trips and a few stops." Lucy tried to figure out how long it would take in her head.

When they reached the guild, the two of them headed to their rooms and collapsed on the bed. It was a long day.

* * *

**A few weeks later, in the guild Fairy Tail...**

Natsu opened the doors and headed for the bar while Happy ran for Charle.

"Hey, Natsu, how was your search?" Mira asked with a certain concern.

Natsu lifted the head and looked at her. "I searched everywhere in that bloody place, spent almost two weeks looking for her, and nothing!"

"If you're still interested, the last time I've spoken to her was few weeks ago, she's been at Sabertooth." Mira said and saw his eyes shine as he fired through the door.

She could only laugh at his enthusiasm.

* * *

Natsu got out of the train cursing himself for not calling Happy to come with him. He recovered from the seasickness and made the way to Sabertooth. Arriving there, he opened the doors as he always does in his own guild, winning glances of all.

"Oy, Natsu. Fight with me." Sting shouted toward him, at he set the foot in the guildhall.

"As much as I want to, I don't have time for this. Where's Lucy?" He asked bluntly.

Yukino looked at him with a little pity in the eyes. "Lucy left two days ago. Aquarius's key is going to Balam. She followed this route through the gates of the spirits." Yukino reported.

He walked inside and sat down at a table. "Damn, I'll never reach her in time."

Yukino put a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him. "Why don't you wait for her to return, Natsu-sama? I'm sure it won't be long and Lucy will always come back to you. "

Natsu sighed. "I'm not sure, this time."

"Problems in paradise?" Sting asked, with an amused smile.

"It's not like they date or anything." Rogue said, crossing the arms over the chest.

"Oh, I forgot how close you two have been in the last few days." Sting said to his friend, smiling.

Natsu narrowed the eyes at the two dragon slayers. "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means your girl and Rogue here... Ouch! What was that for, Yuki?" Sting was interrupted by a punch to the shoulder.

"If you put your hands on Luce..." Natsu threatened, rising from the chair.

"Tsk!" It was the only response he received from Rogue.

"Well, well, let's sit down and have a drink, hun?! Sit here, Dragneel." Minerva intervened before a fight broke loose.

They sat at a table in the middle of the guild. Minerva, Sting, Rogue, Yukino, Natsu, Orga, Rufus and the exceeds.

After their drinks arrived, Yukino explained how Lucy spent two and a half weeks training with Rogue and completing missions with her. She left aside that Lucy had opened her heart and told everything about what she had spent the last year and a half, including Natsu's abandonment and everything she felt for him.

"So you trained Lucy?" Natsu asked Rogue.

"Yes, mostly hand-to-hand combat, I had Caprico's help. Loke and Minerva helped her expand the magic." Rogue replied seriously.

Natsu did not know what to think. He wanted to have trained Lucy, even though he knew it would be hard for him to keep up in close combat with her.

Yukino noticed his annoyance. "I was the one who offered Lucy training with Rogue. She didn't ask for it."

"Hm, Luce never asked me to train her. I know she did a lot while the guild was undone because she's stronger now."

"She said her spirits trained her and Cobra taught her some tricks." Yukino said.

Natsu looked at her with a strange look. "Of course, Cobra taught her... and now Rogue..." He took a deep breath and ran a hand over the face.

"You know, Lucy is an amazing woman, she's forgiving and fair, so whatever happened between you, just take a break." Yukino tried to comfort him again.

"I left her. Luce hates solitude and I left her alone when she was sore and broken. She needed me, she trusted me and I left her." He blew out.

Minerva placed a hand over his. "Yukino is right, Lucy is a great woman. She forgave me and Sorano for a lot. She loves you, we can see the way she looks at you. She'll let it go. She just needs time, give her that time."

Natsu took a few seconds to process everything. "You're right, when she comes back I'll fix things and make her my life mate." He smiled sincerely.

"Do this or another dragon can get pass you." Yukino warned and Rogue smiled.

"Just over my dead body!" Natsu retorted.

"I can take care of that." Rogue gave a funny smile. "Don't worry about it, I know you started your claim on Lucy, so I got out of the way, but if you don't take her when she returns, I'll go get her."

"There isn't a chance." Natsu smirked and drank his fire whiskey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, this story is still NaLu. It's just that I like RoLu, and Natsu is cute when he gets jealous.


	7. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the war against the Empire Alvarez, Lucy decides to leave on a journey alone to recover Aquarius' key and put the things in order in her heart. She returns after a while, more stronger and resilient. Natsu will not let her escape this time. [NaLu]

Lucy left Sabertooth, heading for the nearest town using Loke's gate, which saved her a couple of train's trips. She did several missions with Yukino, it was enough to cover the rent for two months and keep her covered for a while. If the money would end, she would have to camp in the forests and this idea was not very attractive to her.

Arriving to town Lucy ran to the train station, taking the train to the next city. She had only a few days to arrive in Balam, before the ship carrying her key. She sat in the seat on the more empty wagon. She held a hand from the key ring and whispered. "Nicola." She whispered and Plue came to join her.

Lucy was happy, she trained a lot in the last weeks. She managed to summon Cetus and Loke at the same time and hold them for an hour while wearing a Star Dress. She was proud of herself and happy to have approached Rogue and Minerva, considering the past they had after all the confusion in the Grand Magic Games.

She missed her friends so much, especially Natsu and Happy. But she knew she would be home soon if all went well.

* * *

After a three-day trip on a boat, Lucy arrived at the destination and with a little charm she managed to get information on where the magic items, which arrived on the main ship, had gone.

Lucy walked into a magic store in the center of town. It was huge, full of bits and pieces of magic. She was delighted with the amount of books on all sorts of magic.  _'Despite the distance, I need to bring Freed and Levy here one day.'_

Lucy approached the counter where an old man was. "Good afternoon, does the Lord have celestial keys?"

The man smiled gently. "Good afternoon, my dear. Yes, and luckily we received a shipment yesterday, I'll get it." He disappeared into a room in the back. Returning a few minutes later with a medium-sized wooden box in his hands. "Here you are, you can check."

Lucy looked at the keys, full of hope. There was a silver key with a symbol she recognized, it was Lupus the Wolf. Another silver key, Scutum, the shield and finally a golden key. Looking for the golden key, her heart fell.  _'It's not Aquarius.'_ She felt the eyes burn, but she refused to let the tears fall.

"Do you have other keys?" She asked, holding the hope.

"Unfortunately not, Miss. Heavenly keys aren't easy to find." The old man said with a little regret in his voice.

"Believe me, I know." She said with a disappointed sigh. "How much do you want for these keys?"

The salesman's eyes lit up and Lucy knew she would have to sleep in the forests for a while.

* * *

After setting up the camp in the clearing in a forest, Lucy summoned Loke.

"Hi, my princess, how can I help you? With the bath if you want, I can hear a river nearby." He said, sitting next to her on a log in front of a campfire.

"Oh Loke, don't test my patience, I'm angry enough, to have to sleep here." She warned, unwilling to listen to the annoying flirtations.

"What happened to all the money from your missions?" He said with raised eyebrows.

"I spent it on them." She gave him a sweet smile and showed the new friends.

"Wow, new keys huh." He said with a happy smile, too.

"Yes, I know this is Lupus, and this other is Scutum, which probably works like Caelum, and only communicates telepathically, because they're attacking and defending, but this golden key intrigued me. Who is, Loke?"

Loke smiled brightly. "Do you see those white scales, princess? This is Draco, the celestial dragon."

Lucy gasped with genuine surprise and admiration. "Oh my God, I thought that key was lost, and why is it golden like yours?"

Loke knew he should have taught her that a long time ago. "The key of the serpent is also golden, you know. What defines us, indeed, is our symbols on the key."

She looked at him intrigued. "Is there any other golden keys? Because I followed this key making sure it was Aquarius."

"No, no key, besides these, are golden." He reassured her. He stared at her for a moment. "You didn't summon them?"

"I'll do it now." Then she got up and signed contract with Scutum quickly.

Soon after, she summoned Lupus and a wolf three times larger than a normal wolf appeared in front of her, she admired his appearance, the black hair that shone with the reflection of moonlight and expressive yellow eyes. Her eyes widened unconsciously and she thought he was wonderfully handsome.

In a flash of light, he turned into a man with the same bright yellow eyes and long dark hair that looked a lot like Gajeel. He wore black pants, a white button-shirt and had the first buttons undone, and Lucy thought he was even more handsome in his human form.

"Hi, my name is Lucy. Do you want to make a contract with me?" She said, smiling at him.

"I'm Lupus, it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss. I'd like to make a contract with you, I'm available every day except Sundays." He smiled at her.

"Hey Lupus." Loke said behind the wolf.

"Leo, is this your amazing princess? You were right, she's beautiful." He said winking at her.

"I appreciate the compliment, but it doesn't go that way. Loke is a pervert." Lucy said seriously.

Lupus laughed. "I already like you, call me when you need me, I'll be your guardian." He said with a smile, kissing her hand, he said goodbye and disappeared back to the spiritual world.

"A man of few words. I liked him." Lucy looked at Loke with amusement.

"Don't cheat on me, you're all mine." He said hugging her by the waist.

"Get out Loke." Lucy laughed and shoved him away.

"Do you know Draco?" She asked a little insecurely after a few minutes of silence.

"No. I've never met him, so make your summon, I'm anxious." He said with a really anxious face that Lucy had never seen before.

Lucy declared. "I'm linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits. Now! Spirit answer my call and pass through the Gate. Open the Gate of the dragon. DRACO!"

Neither of them expected this. Occupying the entire clearing, there was a huge white dragon with golden eyes. Like Lupus, in a flash he became a well-built, shirtless man with baggy white pants and blond hair that reminded her of Laxus, but his eyes were what charmed the most, his eyes were golden.

"You summoned me. I'm Draco, the dragon. I haven't had a master in a century." He said in a hoarse, serious voice.

"Hi Draco, I'm Lucy, I'm sorry for being hundred years with no one, I want to be your friend if you'd like to make a contract with me." She smiled at him, waiting for his answer.

He looked at her warily, "Friends?"

"Yes, I don't consider my spirits as guns or slaves, everyone is my friend. Do you want to be part of the family, Draco? By the way, this is Leo, the Zodiac's leader." She added the last part pointing to Loke.

Loke held out a hand. "Welcome to the family, Draco."

Draco smiled at them, thinking that maybe not all celestial mages were bad.

* * *

Natsu returned to Magnolia after spending a few days in Sabertooth. He took the advice he heard from the friends and decided to let Lucy have some time for herself, even if it hurt to stay away from her.

After two months without Lucy he felt as if nothing would ever return as it had been before. Every day he wondered if that was how Lucy felt when she was left behind. Sometimes she communicated through the lacrima, but it was not enough for him, apart from having to share her with everyone in the guild and not get the chance to say everything she wanted.

Natsu spent most of the time in her apartment and when he was bored he would go on missions alone or with Happy, hoping to find her somewhere.

Some people were gathered in the guild hall and everything seemed quieter than normal.

"Have you noticed that Natsu is back to the way he was before Lucy joined the guild?" Erza asked Gray as he was taking off his shirt without realizing it.

"Flame brain was always looking for Igneel. He was hardly ever in the guild." Gray answered and noticed that he was shirtless.

"He went on missions with me sometimes, but he didn't really stay in the guild for long." Lisanna said. "I think Lucy had an effect on him." She tried to contain the hint of jealousy in her voice.

She wanted Natsu to love her as she loved him, she meant it when she said she wanted to get married. But even in Edolas she could see the closeness of Edo-Natsu and Edo-Lucy. When she came back to Earth and saw them together, she knew it was a losing battle. She realized that she would never have his affection the way she wanted to. Natsu followed Lucy like Happy followed him. "I was surprised when I got back from Edolas and saw him on a team, especially one that bore his name." She said.

"We were all surprised, and even more so when he announced that Lucy was his partner before the team formed." Erza said, taking a moment to eat the strawberry cake.

"She convinced him to be her partner?" Lisanna asked.

"Actually, that ashtray fooled her to be his partner, knowing she never breaks her promises." Gray replied.

"This is more like Natsu." Lisanna said and everyone at the table nodded.

* * *

Lucy woke up in the sunlight invading the fine cloth of the tent and tried in vain to cover the eyes. She yawned as she sat up and stretched her body muscles, thinking that sleeping in the forest had not been so bad with the company of her spirits and would still help save money on lodging.

She came to the conclusion that she needed to publish a new novel soon. This expedition in search of Aquarius cost him almost all the savings. After so many months away from home, walking every corner of the continents, following every little clue on keys, she hoped she was getting closer. She would not give up.

"Good morning princess, punishment?" Virgo said with expressionless face, but a glimmer of hope in the eyes.

"No punishment today, we have to eat something, train and move on. I'm sure she is there." Lucy replied a little sleepy.

"You know this trip is going to take more than a month, princess. Are not you going to call Natsu-sama and ask to go with you?" Virgo asked without expression, but Lucy knew that under that mask she was really worried about her.

"Since when do you call Natsu like that, Virgo?" She asked, wondering at the use of honorific. "...and no, I'm not going to call him, I can take care of myself."

"It's not about security, princess. It's about the company." Virgo insisted.

Lucy sighed. "I miss him, Virgo, but I'm going to find Aquarius, get strong enough for the S-class missions and then go home. Come on, let's start the day." She said jumping toward the river, dragging the maid spirit with her.


	8. Time to changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the war against the Empire Alvarez, Lucy decides to leave on a journey alone to recover Aquarius' key and put the things in order in her heart. She returns after a while, more stronger and resilient. Natsu will not let her escape this time. [NaLu]

It had been eight months since a certain celestial blond magician left the guild and more than a month without her coming in contact with anyone, leaving a pang of concern in the minds and hearts of teammates. Natsu was not in the guild very often, which made things a little too calm.

While the Fairy Tail magicians sat at their usual tables enjoying the unusual silence, suddenly a noise echoed through the hall indicating someone's arrival, the guild doors opened showing a person wearing a black cape, the intruder's face was covered by the hood of the cover and the wizard walked toward the bar, the only thing that could be heard was the sound of boots clacking against the wooden floor.

"Hey, who are you and what do you want?" Gray shouted, walked toward the person, supposedly unknown.

"Is that how you greet an old friend, Gray?" The person took off the hood to reveal the identity. She was surprised when she saw Gray's eyes widen and she did not know why he was so surprised to see her.

Gray stared at her and concluded that Lucy was different. Her hair was still long, but the expression on her face was more malicious and there was a small scar on the right cheek that did not take away her beauty. The cheeks that were usually round were thinner and he noticed through the opening of the cape that her body was much stronger and the muscles more shapely.

"Lucy!" He ran toward her and took Lucy in a tight hug.

"Gray, I need to breathe." She said trying to escape the embrace of death.

A few seconds after he released her, Lucy was surrounded by all the guild nakamas and lost count of how many hugs she received in less than five minutes. Master Makarov pushed them all away before she choked and winked at her. "Welcome home, my daughter."

"Thank you master." Lucy sighed in relief and thanked him for the welcome and he saved her from being crushed.

The guild doors opened again and everyone looked back.

"Lushyyyy." Happy flew towards the friend, snuggling to her chest and crying with happiness.

Lucy laughed. "Happy, I missed you too." She caught him in the arms and looked into his eyes. "Where's Natsu?"

Happy looked down at the floor, avoiding her eyes."I don't know, I haven't seen him for two days. He's done it a lot lately, gone for a day or two, but then he shows up and we go out on a mission."

Lucy nodded, understanding that Happy should be annoyed that Natsu desapear, but she knew exactly where he was."I think I know where he is." She looked at the master. "You can start the party. I'll pick him up." She smiled and went out the doors again.

Master clapped the hands to get everyone's attention. "You heard her. Our Lucy is back, let's start this party!"

There were screams and roars of joy and another Fairy Tail party started.

* * *

Lucy walked to her apartment, walking on the edge of the canal. "Miss Lucy, be careful not to fall into the river." She heard two men on a boat yell at her and smiled unconsciously. She missed being home.

Climbing the stairs to her apartment, she felt the heart to beat too fast. She had not seen Natsu for eight months. She picked up the spare key, opened the door, and looked around. Everything was in place, except for the mound under the covers in her bed. She smiled, closed the door behind her and headed for the bed. She sat down by the mound under the covers and took a deep breath.

Lucy pulled the blanket down a little to look at the intruder's face. He seemed peaceful sleeping like that. His hair was much longer than when he returned from the trip, one year ago and she wondered how a hair could grow so fast. She liked it like that, gave him a wilder air that matched perfectly with Natsu.

She looked at him for a minute that seemed very long and noticed that he was shirtless, she had to swallow a nodule that formed in the throat. He was so strong compared to when they first met in Hargeon. He was no longer a 19-year-old boy, he was a man and a very good man, by the way.

The dark green eyes fluttered open and stared into the brown eyes he'd missed so badly that it almost drove him crazy. Natsu looked at her wondering if she was really real.

"I came back home." She whispered and smiled.

At that moment Natsu knew she was real, he had not realized that he missed that smile so much until he had seen it again. He pulled her with him so that she was on top of him. He held her more tightly as Gray had. "I missed you so much Luce, the smell on your bed is almost non-existent." He said in a husky voice as he rubbed his nose against her neck to smell her.

Lucy gasped in surprise at his reaction. "Natsu, why are you sniffing me?" She said in a whisper.

"I'll tell you, if you tell me why you're whispering." He said half laughing.

She laughed at his question and tried to break free of his grip.

"I'll not let you go Luigui, you're gone for a long time." He pulled her even closer and covered her with the blanket.

"I need a shower, Natsu. And you'll have to let go sometime." She said still laughing at him.

"There's not a chance. You're stuck with me forever." He pulled back a little to look into her eyes and they were very close.

"I missed you too, my dragon." Lucy said before she could sue and felt her cheeks burn when she realized what she had said.  _'What got into you Lucy? Control yourself.'_

Lucy blushed even more when she saw Natsu smile and she realized it was not his usual smile, she noticed that there was something else in that smile, it was fierce, as if she had released a beast from the cage with those words and almost regretted speaking without think.

Natsu watched as she caught her breath as she looked up at him. "I am your dragon? Then you are my prey." He growled and ran his tongue over his sharp canines as if he could taste her taste with that gesture.

Lucy watched helplessly and did not know whether to run or allow herself to be devoured by him.

"Do you want to be my prey, Luce?" He said still smiling.

"What is with you?" Lucy asked, a little out of breath.

"I think you've awakened the dragon in me, Luce." Natsu sighed, loosening the grip and sitting, pulling Lucy into his lap.

"Natsu..." She was lost in the closeness.

He looked into her eyes and decided that this was the perfect time to say everything he had kept for those long months of waiting. "I've waited all this time since you left and I'll not give you more time, you know that I hate waiting. I know I hurt you, when I left you behind, but I want you to know that I wanted to keep you safe. I thought that being in the guild with Erza and Gray was safer than leaving with me. I was wrong. I should have taken you with me. "

Lucy was shocked, she didn't expect that. Natsu was talking seriously, which was already a change, but she had not thought that was the reason to leave her.

"Natsu." She said in a whisper. "I… I didn't think it was for that you leave me, but I'm not upset anymore, I understand you now, thank you for taking care of me."

He caressed her cheek where there was a scar and smiled. "Now you have a mark, just like mine."

Lucy laughed and hugged his neck, hiding her face against his neck. "I'm happy to be back."

Her lips brushed his skin as she spoke, sending shivers down his spine. "Luce, I want you to be mine." He said before he could stop himself.

Lucy stepped back and stared into his face. Giving a questioning look.

Natsu held her by the waist. "I want you to be mine." He repeated, releasing a hand from her waist to caress her face. "I've loved you for a while, Lucy. Why do you think I was around you all the time or I'd sneak into your bed whenever I could? I was supposed to let you smell like me. Do you think I did it to someone else? But I should have told you earlier, I took you for granted and I almost lost you. Do you want to be mine, Lucy?"

Lucy looked at those dark green eyes and got lost in them. She knew what it meant to be a dragon slayer's mate, she read about it. Natsu wanted her, to be his forever. She was ecstatic to know that he loved her just as she loved him. "Yes, I love you too, Natsu, but we need to date first, I understand this whole dragon thing, but..."

"Whatever you want, Luce." He cut her words by putting one hand in her hair and the other tightening around her waist, earning a sigh from the blonde in her lap. He closed the distance between them and kissed her.

_'Who is this guy and what did he do with Natsu?'_

Lucy answered the kiss, it was not her first, but it was the best. They moved together and then she ran her tongue over his lower lip, earning a moan from the dragon slayer. He opened his lips and she deepened the kiss. It was perfect. They pulled back to breathe after a few minutes.

"That was good, where did you learn to do that?" Lucy asked, not sure she wanted to know the answer.

"It was instinct, I think. I just kissed once and believe me, Luce, it wasn't like that, not opened mouth, I didn't even know it was so good to do that." Natsu explained truthfully.

Lucy smiled at his innocence. She loved it in him. "And I may know, who did you kiss with your mouth shut, Dragneel?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

He scratched the back of the neck. "You see, when we came back from Edolas and Lisanna asked me to go on a mission with her, she kind of kissed me once."

"Of course she did." Lucy narrowed the eyes at him.

"But I told her that I didn't love her like that, Luce, that I loved someone else." He said in his defense.

Lucy relaxed, she had also kissed another guy, she could not judge Natsu. "How long have you wanted me like this, Natsu?"

"Since we faced Oracion Seis the first time, when you jumped with me in that waterfall, maybe it was before, but that's where I realized." He smiled at her and stroked her cheek.

She leaned the face into his hand. "I loved you since you saved me when I jumped from the Tower in Phantom Lord." She smiled at the memory.

Natsu smiled pleased that she loved him for such a long time and lightly kissed her forehead.

"Now let's get ready and go to the guild. I'm going to take a shower first and while I'm having something to eat, you can take a shower too." She said jumping out of bed toward the bathroom.

Natsu grabbed the hand's Lucy before she gets into the bathroom. "Can I wash your back?"

"Kyaaa." Lucy ran and closed the bathroom door, leaving Natsu laughing behind her.

* * *

Natsu left the bathroom, wearing his pants and vest, drying the hair with a towel. He followed the delicious smell of food into the kitchen.

Natsu saw Lucy without the cape, she wore tight black shorts and a white shirt that hugged her curves, a black heel boot that ran up to the knees making her legs look even more beautiful. He noticed the differences in her. Her body was more toned, her hair still running to the back, but it was bulky. It has changed in eight months, maybe it was training. He liked those changes. She was hotter than before and now it was all his.

"Hey Luce, can you call Cancer to cut my hair?" He hugged her back and kissed her neck. Everything was better with her around.

"I kind of like your hair like that." She turned away from his arms, putting the plates on the table. "It suits you."

He smiled and sat on the chair in front of her. "Oh, so you like my hair like that, huh. I'll leave it like this."

He ate as if he had not eaten in years. "I missed your food Luce."

Lucy smiled at him. "You kept my apartment clean and the refrigerator stocked. What happened to you?" She questioned, genuinely curious about the about change in him.

"I just wanted everything to be okay when you back. And Mira helped me with the cleaning, I also kept Happy away, he's messier than I am, and I was going to enjoy his absence to keep him from sharpen the claws on the furniture."

"That cat." Lucy said angrily and Natsu laughed.

"Tell me everything you did on your trip. Where's Aquarius's key?" Natsu asked excitedly.

Lucy wiped the hand on the dish cloth and took out the key, showing him a happy smile. "I found it two months ago, in a city of the old Alvarez Empire."

"Did you travel to another continent?" He stared wide-eyed.

"Yes, that's why it took me so long, I've got a lot of things to tell you, and I've got new Keys too, there's one in particular that I'm sure you're going to love."

"New keys? Wow, it was quite an adventure, then." He said trying to hide the pain for not having gone with her.

Lucy noticed his tone. "We can go on an adventure together now." She said, putting a hand over his, causing him to look at her and smile. She went on. "I was trained by Ryos and Minerva, I found Gildarts, we did a mission together, I defeated two whole black guilds by myself, I found new, powerful keys and I became much stronger, you'll be proud of me at the next Class S exam."

He shook her hand. "I've always been proud of you, Lucy, and you've always been strong, you saved Fiore from that gate that freed the dragons, then destroyed that fish watch by yourself, you're incredible."

She felt something warm the chest, knowing he thought of her. "I love you so much, Natsu."

He got up and pulled her into his arms, kissing her again. This time he was the one who commanded the kiss, earning moans of pleasure from her.

_'She has no idea what she's doing to me.'_ He thought as she explored his body with the hands.

They broke apart and something popped into his mind. "It's my turn to ask where you learned to do this."

Lucy slipped out of her embrace and went to take the plates from the table to the sink. "You'll not want to know, Natsu."

He narrowed the eyes at her. "Test me."

She swallowed. "You see, it was after the first day of the Grand magic games, I was depressed, he was depressed, we were both a bit intoxicated, he said he would do anything to comfort me and then he kissed me, and I kind of answered." She looked at him to see his reaction, but he had a blank face. "It was only once, it never happened again. I told him that I didn't want to ruin our friendship and..."

"Who?" It was the only thing he said, interrupting her digression.

She took a deep breath and said quietly. "Gray."

* * *

"That pervert bastard, made of ice, with that face of ..."

"Natsu, you've been damning Gray, since we left the house. You can stop it. And you promised not to kill him. I don't need Juvia to know that, okay? And you kissed Lisanna, too." She scolded him as they walked towards the guild.

"She kissed me, Lucy." It was his angry response.

"And you answered." She returned.

"You weren't there, and believe me, it was nothing like our kisses." He stopped pulling her to him and plunging his lips into hers. Lucy did not resist and gave herself to him.

"I don't want you to fight Gray because of a stupid kiss. The guild doesn't have to be destroyed when you two take on your Demon Form and try to kill each other for bullshit."

"Okay, I promise." He ran, dragging her all the way to the guild.

* * *

The guild was already celebrating when the doors opened to reveal the reason for the party.

Natsu walked in dragging Lucy to the table where their team was. They were smiling at her. Erza, Gray, Wendy, Jellal, Happy and Charle. Everyone hugged Lucy one more time and they welcomed her.

Lucy was standing and felt strong arms hugging her behind. She knew who was, then turned to give the hug back. "I missed you." She said smiling at her dear friend.

"So did I, Bright Eyes." He released her and smiled.

"Have you asked her yet?" Lucy asked curiously.

"No, I was waiting for your return. It was you who convinced me." Cobra replied knowing exactly what she was asking.

"Then go ahead, buy her a ring and make her your wife." She laughed and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Tomorrow. Today is your party." He replied not wanting to take it away from her by making a marriage proposal because he thought that if anyone deserved a tribute party, was Lucy.

"Don't let her escape Erick, Kinana loves you." She sat next to her fire-dragon that watched the exchange hearing every word.

Lucy took her time by missing the friends and making up for lost time. Telling some stories about her adventures and how she recovered Aquarius's key. Everyone noticed the way Natsu looked at her and no one lost the way their hands were attached to the table and as Lucy stroked his hand with her thumb.

When she finished the story about the mission with Gildarts, Mira could not stand it any longer and asked. "So are you together?" She pointed between Lucy and Natsu.

Lucy smiled and nodded, earning a frantic scream from the waitress. Natsu could not help laughing at that. "Lucy is finally mine." He put an arm around her shoulders possessively and pulled her even closer.

"So you're not Juvia's love rival anymore?"

Lucy sighed. "I've never been, Juvia."

Natsu looked gravely at Gray and was surprised for an elbow in the ribs. Lucy said softly in his ear. "Don't you dare start anything." He kissed her forehead in response.

Happy flew over them saying: "They liiiiiike each other."

* * *

After Lucy's good-living party, half of the guild was wasted with alcohol and it was time to go home.

Lucy touched Natsu's shoulder at the bar talking to Lisanna. "I'm going, Natsu." She followed the path to the door, calling over her shoulder. "Good nigth, Natsu, Lisanna."

Natsu jumped off the bench and followed Lucy out. He caught up with her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Where do you think you're going without me, Miss Heartfilia?" The husky voice speaking in her ear sent shivers down the spine.

"I'm going home, Mr. Dragneel." She responded with mockery.

"My girl isn't going anywhere without me, especially when she has an absurdly ridiculous history of kidnappings." He said smiling at her.

She laughed at his joke. "Oh, I'm the girl of the Mighty Salalamander, huh." She smiled wickedly.

"Mighty? I liked it." He replied with the same smile.

They arrived at Lucy's apartment and she closed the door behind them. She headed for the bedroom and he followed soon after.

"What do you think is doing? Wait in the living room while I dress." Lucy shouted at him.

"But I've seen you naked before, Luce, and you're mine, now." He said approaching.

She threw a bottle of moisturizer at him. "You idiot, it's not like I want you invade my place while I'm getting out of the shower, it's not my fault at my clothes end up burned, cut or frozen in the missions."

He held up the hands defensively. "Okay, sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." He went to bed and lay down.

She looked at him indignantly. "Natsu, get out of my room."

"Oh, come on Luce, I promise not to look." He said closing the eyes.

"I give up." She said taking off her clothes and turning her back to the drawer, looking for pajamas.

"When did you get this tattoo?" Natsu asked sitting on the bed.

"I knew you were going to look." She turned to face him, she was wearing red lingerie. Then she quickly pulled on her pink pajamas and stared at him. "You cheater."

Natsu felt the mouth dry and a different fire burning in his belly. Something that only Lucy could make him feel. "Sorry, I opened my eyes unintentionally, I swear."

She walked to the bed and lay down next to him. "I lost a bet to Sting, I had to get a tattoo." She said biting the lower lip.

He narrowed the eyes. "What kind of bet?"

"The kind of bet that Cana would win."

"Oh, that kind of bet."

"I forgot that you dragon slayers have a high alcohol tolerance, so I got a hangover and that tattoo."

"Let me see." He asked.

She sat on the bed with her back to him and pulled the straps of her pajamas down and brushed her hair out of the way. "I like it, it suits you." He said kissing the star path that covered the upper back, following up to her right shoulder. When he kissed her between the shoulder and the neck, he gained a moan of her.

"Do you like it when I do this?" He kissed her again.

"Yes." She said in a whisper that she woke something inside him.

Natsu laid her on the bed and sealed her lips with his. Lucy answered the kiss and conveyed every passion she felt for him. They parted to catch their breath.

"I think we'd better go to sleep, the master has an announcement to make tomorrow. Lisanna told us to be early." Natsu said, trying to push away the luxuriance that engulfed them.

"Right." She replied snuggling into his embrace and laying the head on his chest. "You want to sleep here every night? Happy can't stay at Wendy's house every time."

"I doubt he cares, he gets to sleep near Charle. But, actually, I want you to move in with me and Happy." Natsu said in a serious tone.

Lucy stepped back to look into his eyes. "What?"

"I want you to..."

Lucy interrupted. "I heard you, Natsu, but I want to know why you want me to move with you."

"Luce, I was serious when I said that I want you to be mine. If you move, we can save the money from your apartment rent and increase my house, I mean our house. So, what do you say?"

* * *

Taurus set the desk in the corner while Loke carried the last box.

"I think that's all, princess." Loke said almost breathlessly. "It didn't look like you had so much things."

"I didn't even know I had it all. Thanks for the help Leo, Taurus." Lucy smiled at the spirits.

"Princess, I'll help you clean everything up, so you can punish me later." Virgo said with a serious expression.

Lucy and Natsu laughed. Loke and Taurus returned to the celestial world as Virgo helped organize Lucy's things. They finished it all at the end of the afternoon.

Natsu lay down on the pink carpet that now decorated the living room. "Wow."

Lucy sat on the floor leaning against the couch and threw her legs over his. "Now you have real furniture." She said with a smile.

"Now the net is just yours, Happy." Natsu told his friend that he was resting at the coffee table in the middle of the room.

"Why can't I sleep in bed with you?" He asked indignantly.

Lucy looked at him. "If you had the opportunity to sleep with Charle, would you like me or Natsu to join you?"

"Good point." He answered, giving up the argument.

"Smart cat." Natsu said with a chuckle.

Suddenly Lucy's eyes widened. "Natsu, the master was going to make an announcement today?"

"Damn, we completely forgot." He replied.

Lucy got up and headed for the bathroom. "I'm going to take a quick shower and then it's your turn, so we can go to the guild to find out what it was about."

Natsu followed her into the bathroom and hugged her, trapping the arms around her waist. "Or we can stay here dating and find out whatever the master's announcement is, tomorrow."

The two were surprised by Happy. "Ew, can you guys not do that in front of me, please. I'm going to sleep at Wendy's." He flew out of the open window.

Natsu laughed. He would eventually get used to it.

* * *

Lucy finished the bath and went into the kitchen to make the dinner.

Natsu came out of the bathroom wearing a pair of shorts. He followed the cheerful buzz of his girlfriend and future wife into the kitchen and was surprised by a Lucy dressed in a white, loose sweater showing her long legs. He approached her, smelling the wonderful smell of honey and strawberries.

"I'm almost done, can you get the plates, please?" Lucy asked gently.

"This is the first time we'll be using real plates in this house." He said as he set the plates and cutlery on the table.

"You and Happy have always eaten in the guild or in my house?" She asked.

"You know we do." He pulled her into his arms and sniffed at her neck. "I should have asked you before. It looks like you were meant to be mine." He looked at her with his green eyes.

"Natsu..." She whispered and relented in his embrace, trailing her arms around his neck and kissing his lips quickly. "Let's have dinner and then we'll do whatever you want." She released it and put all the food on the table.

"It's your fault for looking so tempting, wearing that thing." He smiled to her.

* * *

When night fell, they lying on the bed.

"I'm glad you've agreed to live here." Natsu said stroking her hair.

"Me too, I can't wait to extend the bathroom." She gave a weak laugh.

"We'll also have to make a new room by the time we have kids." Natsu said matter-of-factly.

Lucy looked at him in shock. "Are you thinking about having kids?"

"Of course I do. I want to have a family with you, Luce." He got up and headed for a drawer. "Which reminds me... I have something for you." He took out a small box and handed it to her.

Lucy looked incredulous. "Natsu, are you...?"

"Yes Luce, I want to mate with you." He scratched the back of his neck and gave a nervous laugh. "Igneel said that when I met my mate, we would have to mate. But I know you will want to get married before you mate me."

"And with 'mate' do you mean, make love?" Lucy bit the lower lip.

Natsu smiled. "Yes Luce, I want to marry you, then make love with you and make children in you." He said taking the box from her hands. "Do you accept being mine forever?"

"I already said yes." She said smiling, taking the golden ring with a beautiful yellow and red stone from his hands and putting it on her own finger. "I'll be yours forever, Natsu Dragneel."

He lowered her into the bed, placing himself on top of her. Lucy let out a sigh. His lips were hot and tasted of cinnamon and smoke, it was the perfect combination. Her hands came up and stroked his hair, when her nails scraped his scalp, he moaned and tightened his hold on her waist even more. Lucy wiped a hand over the muscles on his belly, enjoying the way they felt on her fingers. Natsu raised his hands and they were lost in the heated caresses.

_'It was good to have Lucy back'._


	9. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the war against the Empire Alvarez, Lucy decides to leave on a journey alone to recover Aquarius' key and put the things in order in her heart. She returns after a while, more stronger and resilient. Natsu will not let her escape this time. [NaLu]

The next morning, Natsu felt the sun invade the room through the curtain and felt a weight on his chest. It was warm and comfortable. _'Lucy.'_

He smiled to himself remembering the last two days. She came back, he confessed, she moved in with him and accepted to be his.  _'I'm the luckiest guy in the world.'_

Lucy felt something move beneath her that made her open the eyes. "Good morning, Natsu." She smiled at her dragon.

"Morning, Luce." He replied with a lazy smile.

"We need to get up and go to the guild." She said.

"Or we can stay here." He said, pulling her closer.

Lucy laughed. "Come on, you lazy dragon. We have to know what the Master announced yesterday and get a mission." She let go of him and ran into the bathroom, locking the door.

Natsu covered the head with the blanket and closed the eyes.  _'Five more minutes.'_

* * *

They arrived in the guild holding hands, walking up to where their team was. Erza and Jellal were sitting next to each other. Gray was facing them with Juvia sitting next to him drooling over him. Wendy, Charle and Happy were laughing at some slapstick that Happy did.

"Hey, guys." Lucy said cheerfully.

Gathering greetings and smiles from everyone, they joined their friends.

"You two sure disappeared yesterday." Gray said in an amused tone.

"Juvia wanted to disappear with Gray-sama." Juvia said with love and got lost in some fantasy.

Erza shook the head, noting the madness of her nakama. "You missed the master's announcement. What could be so important?" She said in a somber tone.

Trying to hide the fear climbing up the spine, Natsu tried to explain. "You see, Lucy and I were busy doing the..."

"Sucking each other's faces." Happy interrupted him.

Lucy blushed and shouted. "Shut up, cat! It's nothing like that... We were moving my things to Natsu's house." She explained, keeping a murderous look towards Happy if he decided to say something else unnecessary.

"Wow, somebody got some." Cana yelled from the bar, making Erza spit the strawberry cake at Gray.

"That's not it!" Lucy screamed.

Natsu saw her embarrassment. "I asked her to move, since soon we'll be mated, she wants to be married, we'll be married and mated..."

"Everyone understood, Natsu." Lucy covered his mouth with her hand.

Mira noticed the ring in her hand. "Oh, my God! He gave you a ring."

Natsu smiled proudly as the girls shouted their congratulations to Lucy.

Erza looked at him. "Where did you get this Natsu?"

Lucy glanced at him with curiosity. He took her hand and kissed the ring. "When I was in training, Happy and I climbed a mountain where there was a volcano, at the top of the mountain I found this stone. It was perfect, I took it to give it to Lucy. The yellow looks like starlight that looks like its magic and red looks like fire, representing my magic. "

"So Natsu kept it and completely forgot about the stone." Happy said and laughed at his friend's misfortune.

"Thank you Happy." He said angrily. This one looked at Lucy. "But then when you left and I followed you to Sabertooth. Yukino and Minerva made me see what I had to do. I remembered the stone. I did some missions and I got enough money to put it in that gold ring." He gave her a bright smile.

Lucy smiled and hugged him tightly. "That's so sweet."

"Yes, so romantic." Levy said with a sigh, earning a grunt from an irritated Gajeel.

"This is a manly thing." Elfman shouted

"So thoughtful of you, Natsu." Erza said, gaining a glint from Jellal.

"Oh, you're so lucky, Lucy-san." Juvia said leaving Gray irritated.

"I know." Lucy sighed.

Natsu smiled presumptuously at the other angry faces.

"Who would have thought Natsu could be so sweet, eh?" Cana said pushing his shoulder.

"Yes, who would?" Lisanna said smiling.

"Luce deserves the world." He smiled at her, earning a peck on his lips for the statement.

A flash of light came up bringing Loke into the conversation. "So you finally got the guts and asked her to be your mate?" He said with a smile. Loke loved Lucy, and even though he wanted a chance, he knew he would never have her and was glad it was Natsu. He knew that Natsu would take care of her and being a dragon slayer would never betray, after he branded her.

"You keep talking about mate, like it's different from normal boyfriends?" Mira asked.

"Because it's different, Mira. Dragons mate to life, they bond with a mate, sharing their magic." Levy said.

"But I want us to get married first. I know Lucy is kind of romantic, even if she denies it." Natsu said and gained a slap on the shoulder. "Ouch, Luce." He pouted.

"It just keeps getting smoother." Wendy said and the other girls agreed.

"Because you only mated with Levy and didn't marry, Gajeel?" Lily said, taking another grunt from Black Steel.

"I could give her an even better ring." Gajeel said angrily.

"I doubt it, metal head." Natsu replied.

"I can do much better than both of you." Gray said, making Juvia faint.

"I'll be much more of a man, making a ring, myself." Elfman said.

And then the fight broke loose. Even Jellal joined. Then Cobra entered the guild and got involved, pulling Laxus with him.

* * *

The girls sat together at the table, completely ignoring all of them.

"So, Erza, what was the master's announcement?" Lucy asked as she ate a chocolate cake with strawberries.

"He announced that we'll participate in the Magic Games this year, but he'll announce the participants today, because yesterday there were missing members in the guild." She said in a dark tone and Lucy swallowed the cake with difficulty.

"He also said that we'll have S-class exams one week after the games." Levy said trying to ease the tension.

A few minutes later the master caught everyone's attention. "Silence, little brats." He shouted, ceasing the quarrels and conversations in the hall. "I'm going to announce the participants of this year's Magic Games. The king was so excited that we'll to participate, that he asked us to have two teams again." The master declared with a dreamy face. When Mira cleared the throat to get attention, he stuttered. "Oh... So, Team A: Wendy, Lucy, Gray, Natsu and Juvia."

He waited for the information to be processed and proceeded. "Team B: Laxus, Freed, Jellal, Erza and Gajeel."

"You'll have a month to train, everyone else is ready, you can replace your nakamas, if anything happens, we hope nothing happens this time. Good luck and bring the money... I mean, the victory to home."

Everyone applauded and celebrated with the expectation of another victory.

* * *

Torture! Cruel and bloodthirsty torture. Being trained by Erza was just that.

"Blueberry, do something." Laxus whispered to Jellal as they flexed under the sun on Akane Beach.

"Please, do something and get us out of this hell." Lucy whispered on the other side.

"If I say something, she'll kill me." Jellal said in despair. "She takes training very seriously."

Lucy narrowed the eyes at him, willing to resort to threats to get out of that misery."I'm going to make Erick poison you, slowly. He knows poisons that can't be detected at the autopsy." Lucy threatened.

He swallowed. "Don't do that. I had to give my food to the squirrels before eating, every time I irritated he when we were together in Crime Sorcerer." He shuddered in the memory.

"Who told you about food. He could poison your toothpaste or other things." She said with an evil smile.

Laxus laughed out loud, catching Erza's attention. "What's the fun in that row?" She hissed toward them three.

Lucy looked at Jellal who understood the threat. "Erza, my dear, come here." He said getting up and placing an arm around her waist, pulling her into the Resort's hotel.

Everyone fell from exhaustion and sighed with relief.

"How do you convince Jellal?" Natsu asked, looking at Laxus and Lucy.

"Your girl is smart, Scorched." Laxus laughed.

Natsu pulled Lucy into his lap and sat on the sand. "She's amazing, isn't she?!"

"Okay, love birds, let's get away from here before the psychotic redhead comes back." Gajeel said getting up and leaving. They all followed.

The training was intense. Fifteen days passed quickly, and everyone became stronger and managed to make efficient combined attacks. So, they decided to go home and train on their own to escape Erza's torture. Leaving only the poor Jellal behind.

* * *

Natsu, Lucy and Happy were exhausted from the trip. They came back to Magnolia before the others because Lucy took a shortcut through the spiritual world.

"Nothing better than being at home." Lucy said with joy.

"The journey through the spiritual gates was incredible, Luce." Natsu yelled with a satisfied smile as he tossed it on the couch beside her.

"You say that because you don't have to catch a train." She laughed. "We can't do this every time, you two aren't celestial wizards, it's against the rules." She said pointing at both friends.

"Alright Lushy." Happy said lying on her lap.

"The best part is that Virgo made the lunch." Natsu said taking the food from the bags Virgo left behind.

After a few minutes of silence Lucy said with a little shyness. "Let's train together, Natsu? I want you to meet my new friends. You'll be surprised." She smiled at him knowing that he was probably going to freak out with what was to come.

"I was going to ask you why you didn't call them yet." He asked really curious why she had not summoned any of the new spirits during the training in Akane.

"I want to surprise everyone, I think." She tucked a lock of hair behind the ear and did not lose the affectionate way he looked at her.

He stroked her cheek. "Let's eat and you introduce me to them." He was curious to know what would surprise him but the hunger spoke louder than curiosity.

* * *

After the meal, they walked to the back of the house that led to a forest on the edge of Magnolia and once again Lucy thought about how they could take advantage of that space to expand the house. She ran the hand through the keys and in a whisper summoned Scutum and Lupus. Natsu and Happy met them, but Happy kept a distance he considered safe from the giant wolf that appeared before him. Lucy made a mental note to threaten him with Lupus whenever he stormed her about the weight.

With a little more anticipation she announced, after sending Lupus and Scutum back."I want you to meet my friend, Draco." She summoned him and in a moment an enormous white dragon appeared in the forest clearing.

Natsu widened his eyes. "He is... He is a... Is he really a dragon?" He stammered, almost breathless as he took a few uncertain steps toward the huge creature that appeared before them.

Draco assumed the human form before Natsu could touch him. "Yes, I'm a dragon." He said with a little smile.

"Can you fly?" Natsu asked expectantly and a face that looked like a child.

Draco laughed at his enthusiasm. "Yes."

"Luce, did you fly on him without me?" He pouted.

"No Natsu, I wanted to do this with you." She said with a smile.

They climbed into Draco in the dragon form and flew over the forest, avoiding being seen in the city. Natsu screamed like a child, as Lucy clutched at his waist as if her life depended on it. Happy flew above them smiling to the joy of their best friend.

"I haven't done this since I was a child. Flying with Igneel was incredible, the best thing of all." He shouted through the wind.

"I'm glad you're happy, love." Lucy said into his ear, kissing his neck. She knew how much this meant to him and was glad to be responsible for him having some connection with Igneel after he had lost him.

They disembarked after some time and Draco returned to human form, smiling. "It was a pleasure to serve you, Princess."

"He calls you that, too, eh?" Natsu smiled amusingly at Lucy.

"Blame Loke. You can rest now, Draco, thanks for the ride."

"Whenever you need, princess." He looked at Natsu with a genuine smile on face. "It was nice meeting you, new friend." Before Natsu could respond, he disappeared.

Lucy turned to Natsu. "I have another friend to introduce. Please don't kill him." Lucy put a key in the lake and called. "Cetus".

The spirit of the mermaid appeared in human form, taking Lucy's hand and giving a kiss. "My queen."

Natsu understood why she asked not to kill him. "Great, another Loke." He said pulling Lucy into his arms.

"Oh, did I interrupt something, my queen?" Cetus said with a wicked grin.

"Queen?" Natsu grumbled.

"Cetus, this is Natsu, my fiancé." Lucy tried to appease her dragon's anger.

Natsu smiled at the title and kissed her forehead.

"Oh, I have no pleasure in meeting you, Natiru." Cetus scoffed.

"I say the same, Cefus." Natsu returns, narrowing the eyes to him.

"So mature..." Lucy tapped the forehead while Happy laughed wildly.

* * *

Fifteen days flew by. Everyone at Fairy Tail left for the Crocus for the Grand Games. Participants settled in the inn where the rest of the guild was also. This time both teams were prepared for the elimination event that took place during the night.

Master Makarov was radiant when he discovered that the famous guilds were registered only to compete against them.

At midnight an alarm sounded throughout the city alerting competitors to the start of the elimination event. The little man wearing a pumpkin head appeared on a screen in the center of a giant arena and suddenly each participant had a colored flag in hands. "Hello everyone, this elimination event is called 'steal the flag', the goal is to get to the center of the arena, but to secure a place in the competition you need to have your flag in hand, be careful not to lose or you will be eliminate. Good luck!"

As the groups fell into the arena, the ground began to move, turning the arena into an uneven labyrinth.

"Of course, it wouldn't be easy." Gray shouted indignantly.

"If you're be attacked, don't steal the flags, destroy, so that the adversaries can't recover them." Lucy warned.

"What have you done to my Luce?" Natsu smirked at her ferocity.

"I ate her in breakfast." She responded by making the others laugh.

They ran through the arena, leaping up the high walls of the labyrinth, burning, tearing and destroying all the flags they found along the way to the center of the arena.

When they were almost in the center. Natsu pulled Wendy and Lucy up, while Gray helped Juvia. They only stopped running when they reached the center of the arena, panting and worn, but with flags in hand.

"Congratulations, you were the first." The head of the pumpkin announced.

"Really?" Wendy cried out in disbelief.

"Have more confidence in us, little one." Natsu ruffled her hair and she laughed with joy and satisfaction.

* * *

At the end of the event, the advertiser declared the winners of that stage.

"The winners and contenders for this year's Grand Magic Games are:  **1° Fairy Tail - Team A,** **2° Blue Pegasus,** **3° Fairy Tail - Team B,** **4° Sabertooth,** **5°** **Lamia Scale,** **6°** **Twillight Ogre** and  **7° Mermaid Heel.** Good luck and win the best!"

* * *

The next morning everyone woke up and prepared for the first day of the games where they would be officially presented to the whole country.

While they waited for the announcement the anxiety took care of them. "Who chose our clothes?" Natsu did not ask anyone in particular how he adjusted the tight vest.

"I think it was Mira." Lucy answered absently. "I liked the color, it makes us look more intimidating." She added as she smoothed down the short black dress that clung to her curves. Wendy and Juvia wore a replica of her dress, but with long sleeves. Natsu wore black pants and a sleeveless vest of the same color and Gray had only black pants and a shirt that would soon disappear, everyone knew. All the clothes had the symbol of the Fairy Tail in red.

After hours of waiting, the presenter started calling all teams according to the qualification of the event the night before.

Natsu took Lucy's hand in hers. Juvia grabbed Gray's hand and Wendy walked in front of the two couples.

The entire stadium roared and screamed as  _Fairy Tail team A_  entered the stadium.

"A good change compared to the last time." Gray said sarcastically and the others agreed.

"Let's show them what Fairy Tail is made of." Natsu said, smiling.

When all other teams were announced and applauded. No one was booed this time. The Teams was settled in designated places.

The presenter with the pumpkin head rushed to the center of the Arena, having received the names of participants from the first test he shouted. "Representing: Fairy Tail - Time A: Juvia Lockser, Pégaso Azul: Jenny Realight, Fairy Tail - Time B: Freed Justine, Sabertooh: Rufus Lore, Lamia Scale: Yuka Suzuki, Twillight Ogre: Marcos Rove and Meirmaid Heel: Millianna."

All participants jumped into the stadium and found that the first test consisted of an obstacle course. The obstacles were weapons that spewed magical blasts, holes in the path, which they would only discover when it was too late to divert and a handful of other annoying things.

When the horn announced the beginning of the race, Juvia sent a torrent of water throwing the opponents back, gaining an advantage. She was determined to make Gray proud of her.

Freed rose quickly and created runes preventing all others from advancing as he ran toward the finish line with every class he possessed, when he found Juvia in the middle of the road he also arrested her. "Sorry miss Juvia, but it's a game." He smiled and run without looking back, easily winning the first place.

Juvia recalled the lesson she had about runes with Lucy and Levy, managing to escape faster than the others, securing second place.

Rufus was the first non-Fairy Tail member to find a break in the rune, coming in third.

Millianna, Yuki, Jenny and Marco failed to break the runes and won their positions due to distance from the finish line when the race time was over.

After the first test, the presenter with the pumpkin head appeared announcing to the winners and soon after the participants of the first battle. Leaving Lucy with a smile on face and a determined look.


	10. Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the war against the Empire Alvarez, Lucy decides to leave on a journey alone to recover Aquarius's key and put the things in order in her heart. She returns after a while, more stronger and resilient. Natsu will not let her escape this time. [NaLu]

The presenter announced the first fight. "The first battle of the Grand Games will be Lucy Heartifilia of Fairy Tail against Rogue Cheney of Sabertooth."

Lucy smiled and felt anxiety and anticipation pulsing through her veins as she thought of the opportunity to show Rogue how much she had grown up after he helped her train.

"Catch him, Luce." Natsu smiled brightly at her.

Lucy followed the way to the arena, ignoring all the insults and annoying comments. She remembered the lamentable performance in the last games that participated and surely the public also remembered.

"She's going to be massacred."

"I'll bet 100,000 jewels that she won't last five minutes."

"The shadow dragon slayer will kill her." The voices of the spectators echoed through the arena.

Natsu could clearly hear every comment that had uttered against Lucy and every second that passed the anger was growing to the point of almost consuming him. The sound of applause and whistles from Gray and Erza, took him out of the irritation he was and he smiled, grateful to have faithful friends beside him.

He watched when Lucy walked through the arena toward Rogue who was waiting for her with a face that was expressionless and almost bored.

Lucy smiled at Rogue. "Of course you would use the shadows to shorten the way, cheater."

"They don't call me Rogue for no reason." He pulled her into a hug, smelling her hair.

Lucy hugged him back. "I missed you too, Ryos."

"You smell like Natsu." He said in an almost irritated tone and released her.

She held the engagement ring and he smiled. "That lucky bastard."

She laughed and then the pumpkin head screamed. "Let the match begin."

Rogue took off the black cloak. Lucy looked at him and smiled. "Oh, do your worst, dear."

He smiled back and threw himself at her with the fist. She dodged easily and returned the punch, hitting him in the face. They exchanged several blows.

"Wow, someone's been training." He said and kicked her on the ribs, tossing her on the floor. He walked over to her, but before he could reach her, she gave him a scramble, landing him on the ground beside her.

He rose quickly, placing himself on top of her, clutching her fists above the head. "I can stay like this all day." He smirked at her.

She shoved him off, shifting their positions, placing herself on top of him. Neither realized the position they were in. "Two can play this game, Ry-os." She smiled at him, trapping his hands.

In the bleachers, the temperature was increasing due to the obvious anger of a fire dragonslayer. Natsu approached the parapet and shouted. "LUCE, I'm going there and ripping you off!"

Happy was trying to contain the laughter, while Cobra and Gray laughed loudly.

"You're so ridiculous." Cobra said.

"Don't be possessive, Natsu. Is just a fight." Erza scolded, earning a growl of him.

Lucy glanced in the direction of Natsu and Rogue took advantage of her distraction. "Let's get this over." He lunged at her with the fists shrouded in shadow.

Lucy shifted to Star Dress Cancer and cut all the shadows he had thrown at her, using the swords.

They were both panting. Rogue took advantage of an opening and took her by the hair throwing her to a few meters of distance. "I have a new trick to show you, Lucy." He let out a Shadow Dragon Roar covering Lucy, in seconds, the shadows formed a dome and surrounded her, preventing her from leaving.

In the bleachers, Yukino gasped. "Lu-chan."

Sting put an arm around her shoulders. "It's worth everything in love and war, Yuki."

Suddenly a bright light appeared in the middle of the arena, forcing everyone to close the eyes. The light dissipated the shadows of Rogue and revealed a white dragon that was part of the arena.

Rogue looked at Dragon and then at Lucy beside him, startled. "What the hell?"

"Ryos, meet Draco." She smiled at him. "My turn to show new tricks." She touched the keys hanging from her hip and called. "Loke, Lupus." Two bright lights appeared on each side of her revealing the spirits. She looked at them and said. "Boys, Real Form."

Before Rogue's eyes, the spirits changed. Lupus became a black wolf, three times the size of a normal wolf. While Loke was a beautiful lion the same size as Lupus with brown hair and an orange mane, his golden eyes gleamed.

Lucy caressed both in the neck and screamed. "Catch!"

Rogue widened his eyes and cried out in pain as the wolf grabbed the right arm and the lion grabbed the left arm. He tried desperately to transform into shadows and leave. But Lucy reported "Being bit by them in their Real Form, blocks magic. Sorry for that Ryos."

She caressed her dragon by the side of the head and begged gently. "Draco, Celestial Roar, but take it easy and don't hurt your friends."

With a nod, the huge dragon, it made a small roar that made the people around close the ears and a beam of light came out of his mouth reaching Rogue and bringing him to the knees. When Lupus and Leo dropped his arms, Rogue collapsed on the floor. Lucy looked at her spirits with love. "Thank you guys, you can come back now." She said sending them back.

She turned into the Star Dress Taurus form and grabbed Rogue around the waist, making him lean on her.

"I lost?" He asked half unconscious.

"It wasn't so bad." Lucy replied coming out of the arena toward the infirmary.

The presenter stated. "Lucy Heartifilia won, securing 10 points for Fairy Tail - Team A."

"Cooool." Jason shouted into the microphone.

The silence of the stadium was quickly replaced by applause and shouting.

"They change their minds so fast." Gray said mockingly.

On the other side of the bleachers. "I memorized every minute of this incredible fight." Rufus said with admiration.

"Blondie has a real dragon?" Sting shouted.

"You're blond too, idiot." Orga scolded.

"It was Draco, the celestial dragon. He uses so much magical energy. She is so strong" Yukino said with admiration.

* * *

Lucy walked to the infirmary and laid Rogue on the bed. She returned to her normal clothes and went out closing the door. In the hall she found Sting. "Hey Blondie, it was a good fight." He smiled and took her in a hug, she returned.

He pulled away and scratched the neck. "Then... about that incredible dragon..."

She interrupted him. "If you grow a backbone and call Yuki for a date I convince Draco to fight with you." She winked at him and walked down the corridor towards the exit.

"That was low, Blondie, but I don't refuse a dare." He yelled at her and entered the room to check on his friend.

When Lucy turned the hallway she came face to face with Natsu, who did not wait a minute before pulling her into a cleaning cabinet that was next to them.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lucy demanded, trying not to scream and call attention.

"Me? What did you think you were doing with that guy?" Natsu said rather frustratedly while he pushed Lucy to the wall, trapping her around the waist as he nibbled at her neck.

"N-Natsu, was a fight, you don't have to be jealous about it." She said trying to contain the shudder in her voice.

"You're mine Lucy, and I don't like anyone touching what is mine." He said as he continued nibbling and kissing her shoulder and neck.

"I'll remember that, next time." She mocked.

"You'd better." He said he tried to be serious but could not help but smile. "Now, I'm going to punish you for being a naughty girl."

"Natsu..." She said between giggles.

Sting walking down the hallway was wide-eyed and a shade of red on his cheeks, cursing his dragon hearing.

* * *

_Second day of the games._

The arenas were crowded and all guild teams were already in place when the presenter announced the first test participants.

Fairy Tail - Time A: Natsu Dragneel

Blue Pegasus: Eve Tearm

Fairy Tail - Time B: Laxus Drayer

Sabertooh: Yukino Agria

Lamia Scale: Toby Horhota

Twilight Ogre: Susan Mesty

Mairmaid Heel: Risley Law.

When all the participants arrived in the arena a giant cube appeared in the center.

"The rules are simple: The last remaining within the magic cube wins." The presenter explained.

Everyone entered the cube and when the alarm rang announcing the start of the test, Riley from Mermaid Heel was the first to attack, trying to send everyone down with her gravity, but for her displeasure in the blink of an eye, Laxus sent a strong electric current strong enough to send all participants out of the cube at once. He was annoyed when he looked ahead and saw that Natsu was still in the cube, eating his rays.

"I should never have given you my lightning bolts." Laxus growled angrily.

"I disagree." Natsu said smiling and sending a punch with the Dragon Wings.

Laxus received his attack, returning with a punch loaded with static force. Natsu deflected from his punch, sending a kick in the jaw.

Laxus took a few steps back from the impact. "Let's get this over." He accumulated the dragon magic, making yellow scales appear on his face.

"You want to play like that, that's okay with me." Natsu said, entering his Dragon Force too.

Laxus sent a Lightning Roar sending Natsu to the edge of the cube. Natsu received the attack and fell to his knees.

Laxus smiled when he saw Natsu on the knees but gasped when Natsu lifted the head and he could see that his appearance had completely changed. Natsu had black eyes and dark scales forming on the face while his right arm gained claws and two horns appeared on his head.

Before Laxus could react with an attack, Natsu sent a Fire Dragon Roar, sending Laxus out of the cube, destroying the cube completely, sending himself down. He dropped to his knees in the arena.

Lucy jumped of the bleachers and ran down the arena toward Natsu, she knelt in front of him and took his face in her hands.

"Natsu." She called sweetly, trying to bring him back to reality.

He looked at her. "Lucy, what I look like?"

She smiled sweetly at him. "Like Natsu, of course." Then she kissed him, making him calm down and back to normal. "You'll always be my Natsu." She whispered on his lips.

* * *

The first battle of the day was announced. Millianna from Mairmaid Heel against Toby Horhota Da Lamia Scale. To everyone's surprise, Toby won the cat fight.

The second battle of the day was Sabertooth's Yukino vs. Hibiki's Blue Pegasus. The win was Yukino's.

Everyone at Fairy Tail left for the bar to celebrate another day of victories.

"I don't want to go to the bar now, can we go to the bedroom, Luce?" Natsu asked.

"Sure, whatever you want." She knew he was upset about losing control and let END out.

When they reached the room, Natsu collapsed on the bed pulling Lucy beside him.

"You don't have to be like this, Natsu. I know you can control yourself, you have to accept that END is part of you."

He sighed. "I know, but I don't like to remember what Zeref did to me. Every time I leave END out, reminds me that I should be dead."

Lucy hit him hard on the shoulder and sat up to look into his eyes. "Never say that again, Natsu Dragneel." She took a deep breath. "No matter what your brother did, you're exactly where you should be. By my side!"

He smiled and pulled Lucy into his arms. "I love you Luce."

"I love you too, Natsu."

* * *

The next day, in all the newsstands and shops was the new edition of Sorcerer Weakly. Lucy was walking with Happy and Natsu to the Stadium when her stopped suddenly, causing Natsu to stumble.

"What was that for, Luce?"

She pointed to a magazine at the newsstand in front of them. "We... we're..."

Natsu picked the magazine that had a photos of them on the first page. Natsu was on his knees in front of Lucy, they shared a kiss in the middle of the arena. Highlighted in a small circle was the ring in Lucy's hand. It was written: "The Celestial Princess and the Fire Dragon."

"It's heralding our engagement." Natsu said, showing the magazine to Lucy.

"Well, there goes our marriage discreet and simple." She said rolling the eyes and for the first time she was not happy to be the first page of a magazine.


	11. Reviving a Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the war against the Empire Alvarez, Lucy decides to leave on a journey alone to recover Aquarius's key and put the things in order in her heart. She returns after a while, more stronger and resilient. Natsu will not let her escape this time. [NaLu]

Arriving at the Stadium Lucy and Natsu were intercepted by a group of reporters.

"Luuuucy, you owe me this interview in name of old times." Jason said as he pushed the other reporters and put an arm around her shoulders.

Lucy sighed. "I promise that I do it when the Games finish. Natsu and I'll tell you what you want, okay?"

"Cooool... You're the best!" He screamed.

Natsu pulled Lucy and they ran away, running toward the bleachers.

"Someone turned magazine's first page" Cana said as soon they entered the space reserved for the guild, while she taking a sip of wine.

"You look so beautiful in this picture." Mira praised.

"I thank you for not having photographed me like END." Natsu lamented high enough just for Lucy to hear.

Lucy took his hand in hers and made him look into her eyes. "What did we talk about the last nigth, Natsu?"

He sighed in defeat. "Yes..."

"Let's decide who will take part in today's test." Erza said in a serious tone.

"I'll go." Lucy said.

"Me too. I haven't been involved yet this year." Gajeel said taking off the arms that were around Levy.

"Come on, Bunny girl, they'll announce the participants." He pulled Lucy into the arena.

* * *

When they arrived in the arena the presenter explained the rules of the test. "You'll receive this crystal." He handed a white crystal that fit in the palm of hand to each participan. "The goal is to reach the top of that tower and place the crystal in the center of the pedestal that is in the last room, you'll have to walk through the city that appeared in the middle of the arena. The obstacles will be the smaller towers, the buildings that will appear middle of the city and the other competitors, of course." He smiled at them. "Good luck!"

He turned to the audience and announced:

_Fairy Tail - Team A: Lucy Heartfillia_

_Fairy Tail - Team B: Gajeel Redfox_

_Sabertooth: Sting Euclife_

_Blue Pegasus: Hibiki Lates_

_Lamia Scale: Lyon Vastia_

_Mairmaid Heel: Kagura Mikazuchi_

_Twilight Ogre: Sony Toshiro._

The game began with Sting launching a White Dragon Roar, causing everyone to disperse, fleeing the attack.

Lucy ran through the cities having the Central Tower as her goal. She stumbled over Hibiki who smiled gently at her. "Hi Lucy, it's been a while ..."

"Hibiki." She smiled back. "Loke." She summoned her spirit while Hibiki prepared a attack subtly.

When a wave of magic appeared in front of her, Loke intercepted it by throwing it back at the attacker, causing him to fly toward a building.

"On time, Loke." Lucy thanked him as she walked toward Hibiki picking his crystal. "Did you really think I didn't see it coming, Hibi?"

He groaned in pain. "I tried to be subtle, my dear."

She laughed and ran toward the Tower without looking back.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the arena Sting and Kagura were in a not so friendly fight. Kagura threw his sword in small cuts on Sting who retaliated by launching attacks of dragon wings. Unfortunately for Kagura, it is not so easy to defeat a dragonslayer. Sting took her crystal and smiled at her. "Thank you for that, girl with the sword." He thanked her and ran toward the Tower.

Gajeel raced toward the tower after defeating the Twilight Ogre guy. He passed a corner and slammed into someone's face, knocking him to the floor.

"Damn it, Gajeel, look where you're going." Lucy screamed angrily as she rose from the floor.

He gave her a feral smile. "I won't take it lightly on you, Bunny."

Lucy snorted. "When did you take easy on me, dragon boy?!"

His smile fell in a scowl as he remembered the day he'd tortured her in his Phantom Lord days. He stood up and wrapped a metal arm.

She smiled at him. "Don't need to hold on. I know how to deal with dragons, I have one of you in home." She winked at him and ran down the street toward the tower.

Gajeel ran forward, throwing them both to the ground. Lucy tried to reach for her keys, but he held her hands close to the body.

"Damn it, Gajeel!" She grumbled between clenched teeth.

"It's a game, Bunny. Now give me that crystal and I'll let you go... maybe." He scoffed.

"If you catch it I bet you'll have trouble with Levy." Lucy replied with a laugh.

He blinked confused. "Where did you put that crystal?"

She looked down at her neckline making him grunt with rage.

She laughed out loud. Taking advantage of his distraction she managed to escape his grip and pushed him away, running toward the fountain that was next to them. Lucy took out two keys and put them in the water, before Gajeel could react.

"Aquarius, Cetus." She called the spirits.

Gajeel gazed in astonishment as a mermaid and a merman appeared in front of Lucy. "You're a conductor of electricity, Gaj." Lucy smirked. "Guys, Combat Attack: Celestial Tornado."

Gajeel's eyes widened when Aquarius pointed a jug of water at him and Cetus pointed his trident. Aquarius launched a water funnel that was wrapped by lightning that came out of the trident reaching Gajeel who fell electrocuted.

Lucy ran to him, avoiding stepping in the puddles, took his crystal that was in the pocket in the vest. She turned to her spirits. "Thank you guys, you're awesome!"

"Anything for you, my queen." Cetus said with a smile before disappearing.

"Tsk." Aquarius growled. "Don't call me for a week, brat. I'm going on holiday with Scorpion."

Lucy laughed. "How could I miss that."

Aquarius smiled slightly and disappeared.

Suddenly a loud bang was heard throughout the arena making the hologram of the city disappear, revealing someone behind a cloud of smoke.

"What the hell." Natsu shouted from the stands.

"Who is he?" Erza questioned.

"I think it was asking a lot an event without some crazy trying to destroy everything or kidnap someone from our guild." Gray grunted angrily.

* * *

Lucy stood in front of Gajeel to protect him, since he was unconscious. Sting ran and stood beside her.

When the smoke began to fade, they heard a sinister laugh. Lucy recognized this laugh, the same one that haunted her nightmares for nearly one year. "Impossible! I killed you." She said in a desperate tone.

The monster that terrorized her nightmares stepped out of the smoke and smiled devilishly. "When you destroy a demon, make sure you destroy his book, Blondie." He gave a manic laugh. "You never know when a black guild can find the book and do a macabre ritual to resurrect the demon you thought you killed."

Tears streamed into her eyes. "Jackal."

Natsu ran to the middle of the arena toward Lucy. "Luceee, get away from him."

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy having my revenge." Jackal said angrily. "I've been looking for both of you since they brought me back. That photo in the magazine was quite revealing, by the way."

Sting narrowed the eyes at him. "Go back to hell. ROAR OF THE WHITE DRAGON."

Jackal flew across the arena, hitting the wall of the bleachers, making everyone panic and ran for the exits.

Lucy came out of her trance, turning into Aquarius Star Dress. "Natsu, we have to find his book and the other demons. Before this can become a bloody mess again."

"I thought Zeref had destroyed them along with the Mard Geer." Natsu lamented.

Gray jumped on their side in the Demon Form. "Let's destroy this idiot."

Erza turned to Freed and Levy. "You need to find a way to track down those books and destroy them."

"The Magic Council has the books." Mest said as he approached the conversation. "It was the first thing they did after retirement."

"Yes, but they were missing two, probably Jackal and Mard Geer." Levy confirmed.

Natsu ignored the whole conversation. The only thing he could think of was this insane demon made Lucy cry. He threw himself at Jackal with fists wrapped in fire and the two exchanged blows.

Jackal laughed maniacally completely amused by the fight, while Natsu was obviously furious. Jackal threw an explosion at Natsu who fell almost unconscious, as he lifted off the ground, shaking the head to escape the shock he was due to the blow, he was carried away by the excitement of the fight, Natsu looked up and his eyes turned into cracks like a dragon, his right hand gained claws and horns appeared on the head as dark scales formed over his face.

Sting and Gray strode backward, letting the demon fight happen.

Natsu crushed Jackal to the ground and he trapped him on the floor of the arena using the claws, he caught hold of his throat making him gasp. "Which black guild have your damn book?"

Jackal coughed and tried to smile but found it difficult with all the blood coming out of his mouth. "You'll have to kill me."

"You don't die, you damn liar." Natsu smiled at him. "I'll take you to the Council and they'll take the information from you, how does that sound?"

Jackal screamed when Natsu's claws entered his neck and he fell into unconsciousness.

Everyone was staring at the scene with different faces.

Lucy walked toward Natsu who still had claws attached to Jackal. Erza took her hand. "Lucy, stay away."

Lucy let go of her grip. "Is Natsu, Erza!" She walked toward him ignoring the looks she was receiving.

She put the hand in his claws, taking the grip from the unconscious demon's neck. "Natsu."

He looked at her with a cold face, full of dragon scales. "Lucy?"

"Hey, it's over, now we'll find the book and destroy it, right?" She said in a calm tone pulling him out of Jackal.

He kept giving her a strange look that made the others who were close to them shudder.

Lucy put a hand on his face. "Hey..." She leaned closer, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Lushy..." Happy called, flying toward them. But he stopped at a distance he considered safe.

"It's okay, Happy. Is just Natsu." She said with a shiny smile.

Lucy closed the distance between them and kissed him. Natsu put the bloody hand in her hair and growled. "Lucy." He said in a desperate tone, deepening the kiss.

Lucy stepped back and looked into his eyes. He looked lost. "Natsu."

He blinked a few times and his eyes returned to normal. "Luce." He whispered and returned to normal slowly, making Happy sigh in relief.

He looked at Jackal unconscious on the floor, then looked around at the stunned faces. "Let's go home." He begged for Lucy and Happy. "Please."

The two nodded and left, avoiding the people of the participating guilds and the soldiers of the palace.


	12. Evolving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the war against the Empire Alvarez, Lucy decides to leave on a journey alone to recover Aquarius's key and put the things in order in her heart. She returns after a while, more stronger and resilient. Natsu will not let her escape this time. [NaLu]

"Natsu, we need to go to the guild. Lucy pulled him out of bed after calling him more than ten times.

"I don't want." He grunted, falling to the floor.

"It's been one week since we got back. Levy said they've sorted the problem of the demon's book." She sat beside him on the floor.

He stared at her for a moment before pulling her into the lap. "I don't want to go, Luce."

She laughed. "You're being silly and I'll be there with you, there's nothing to worry about."

"It's all right." He gave a defeated breath and pushed her off.

"Ouch." She screamed. "Is that a way to treat your lifemate?"

"Let's go to the guild." He pulled her to the feet and kissed her forehead.

* * *

Arriving at the guild they went to the usual table where their team was already sitting. Unlike what Natsu expected, no one was looking at him differently which made him more comfortable.

"Master will announce the participants of the S-Class exams." Gray said excitedly.

"I had completely forgotten." Lucy murmured.

"He was just waiting to sort out all this missing-book stuff." Erza explained.

Mira brought Erza's cake. "Hi everyone, I'll tell the Master that everyone is here to make the announcement." She said with a sweet smile and withdrew from the group.

A few minutes later Makarov appeared at the top of the bar and shouted, "Silence, brats."

When the whole conversation subsided, he continued. "I have two announcements to make, the first is that in a few months Laxus will take my place like the master of the guild."

Everyone roared and applauded, startling Laxus whose eyes were wide and a half smile on his lips. After everything that happened in the war against Alvarez, Master Makarov needed a break and Laxus matured enough to occupy the position.

Master Makarov smiled genuinely. "I'm happy for this reception." He took a deep breath. "The second announcement is the participants of the S-class exams. The only S-class magicians at the moment are Erza, Mirajane and Gildarts, since Laxus will be the master and Mystogan gone a long time..." Master sighed, he felt lack of the wizard of the staffs. "Anyway, this year the participants will be: Freed, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Lucy, Mest and Juvia."

"You'll not have time to prepare or train, we'll delay the exams for a week, so choose your partners and we'll meet at the guild tomorrow at 10 o'clock." He concluded and returned to the bar to drink with Cana.

"Luce, you can take us straight to the island, without having to take the ship." Natsu begged.

She laughed at his desolate face. "That would be cheating, Natsu and now I need to think about a partner." She bit the lip in deep thought and looked around. "I already know!" She jumped from the seat and ran toward the Shadow Gear team table.

"Hey Lu-Chan." Levy greeted cheerfully.

"Hi guys." She said cheerfully. Then he turned to the black exceed who was sitting at the table eating a kiwi. "Lily, be my partner!"

He spat the kiwi and Gajeel spat the bolts that were in his mouth.

"Are you sure, Lucy?" Lily asked in a serious tone.

"Yes, you're perfect!" She smiled sweetly, making him blush.

"Alright, I'll be your partner." Lily said a smile.

"But..." Gajeel tried to protest but was stopped by an elbow in the ribs given by Levy.

* * *

Everyone met in front of the guild the next day. Freed with Bickslow, Natsu with Happy, Gray with Loke, Gajeel with Levy, Lucy with Lily, Mest with Wendy and Juvia with Meredy.

They took the train that took them to Hargeon and from there they set off on a ship toward Tenroujima Island. As expected, the ship stopped halfway up the island to find a way to get to the Island by themselves.

Natsu and Lucy had the advantage of being accompanied by flying cats. As master had already explained the rules, they rushed to fulfill their tasks and they were able to choose first.

Lucy chose the first cave and Natsu chose the last one. They looked at each other one last time. "Good luck, Luce!"

She smiled at him. "Good luck, Natsu!"

"I think we were lucky, Lucy. As we arrived first we can get by without a fight." Lily said with satisfaction.

"I said you're perfect." She smiled at him.

* * *

On the other side, Natsu was not so lucky. "How did you get here so fast?"

"I control the wind, have you forgotten?" Wendy said with a sweet smile.

"I won't hold me." Natsu said snapping the fingers.

"I wouldn't ask you to do that." Mest took a fighting stance and advanced toward Natsu. "You take care of Happy, Wendy."

"Okay." She threw herself at Happy.

"Kyaaaa, that's not fair." Happy screamed and ran from Wendy.

While Wendy was chasing Happy without much success, Natsu and Mest were in a fistfight in which Natsu had the upper hand. "Don't you dare read my mind." Natsu hissed as he fired another punch.

"I don't want to get in your head." Mest returned the punch and threw a kick in the stomach making Natsu gasp. "Your mind is the last I want to be in."

"Oy, that was offensive." Natsu entered in the Dragon Force and finished Mest with a Dragon Roar. He turned to Wendy who was still chasing Happy. "It's over, little one. Go help your friend."

She tried to catch the breath. "Arf ...Arf... You're good at getting away, Happy."

"Thanks." He said with a laugh and ran to follow Natsu.

* * *

Lucy and Lily reached the end of the cave and did not like what they saw.

"Damn it." Lucy said angrily.

"It could be worse, Lucy." Erza smiled at her. "I'll not take lightly on you."

"Hn, neither I with you." Lucy said, surprising Lily and Erza.

"Lily, can turn yourself that pretty panther, please." She asked sweetly.

"Yes Lucy, your orders." He said with a smile.

Lucy dressed Cancer's Star Dress and threw against Erza who had the armor of thousand swords. Surprising Erza, Lucy and Lily dodged all their swords, bouncing with their own swords.

"Wow, I didn't expect that." Erza reassembled her armor with a hammer and threw herself at Lucy. Lily intercepted the blow but was thrown into a wall, returning to the normal cat form.

"Liiiily." Lucy screamed.

"Don't be distracted." Erza rebuked and threw the hammer at Lucy.

Lucy remembered when Erik recounted the fight he had with Erza and that giant hammer.

_'Thank you Erik, you saved me again, my friend'._

Lucy summoned Scutum before the hammer reached her. Erza's hammer hit the shield sending her back with the impact. She hissed in pain. "Smarter." She praised Lucy.

"I need to get this over with, my magic is almost drained, sorry Erza." Lucy wore the rare Star Dress Spiritual King making Erza widen the eyes with admiration. Lucy drew a sword from its scabbard and struck Erza, who was still lying on the ground. Erza reassembled her shield armor and shielded herself from the impact of the sword, causing Lucy to fall back panting, but before she could stand up to continue fighting Erza looked at her with watery eyes. "You passed, Lucy, I'm proud of you."

"What? But I didn't defeat you." Lucy said confused.

"You held up well, we're in the same state."

Lucy looked at her, realizing for the first time the state in which Erza was.  _'I made it.'_

"You did this Lucy, you'll be an excellent S-Class in my opinion."

Lucy smiled and allowed herself to fall to the floor and rest. Erza lay down too, and they both laughed.

* * *

Freed and Bickslow chose a path in the middle where there was no one to fight.

"Lucky for us, my friend." Bickslow smiled as they ran through the cave.

"I think you said it too soon, Bix." Freed said in a worried voice as the two met their opponent.

"Boss..." Bickslow he said in a trembling voice.

"I want to be proud of you, so don't hold back." Laxus said seriously.

"We'll make you proud, Laxus-sama." Freed said with a determined face.

* * *

"You again." Gildarts said irritably when he saw Natsu and Happy walking towards him.

"Let's go Happy." Natsu said with determination.

"Aye sir." Happy got Natsu by the vest and flew towards Gildarts who was already in a fighting position.

* * *

"Hello girls." Mira smiled sweetly.

"We're so screwed." Meredy shuddered.

"But we'll not give up without a fight." Juvia said with determination.

"This is the spirit. Give it your best, because I'll surely do mine." Mira gave a sinister smile and flew toward them with the Satan Soul.

* * *

"Gajeel." Gray shouted angrily as he ducked another punch.

"I'll not lose to you, popsicle." Gajeel grunted.

Close to them Loke was attacking Levy with his Regulus power, causing her to fall against the stone wall, hissing in pain.

Gajeel was distracted, lowering the guard giving the perfect opportunity for Gray to attack, leaving him unconscious.

Levy ran toward him. "I said it was a bad idea for me to be your partner."

"But he doesn't listen, right?" Loke smiled, helping Levy put Gajeel in a more comfortable position. "I'm sorry about that, Levy."

"Okay guys, good luck on the rest of the exam." She said with a smile.

"Come on, Loke." Gray called running farther into the cave.

* * *

"I think everyone is here." Master said looking at his children with pride.

"What happened whit Juvia?" Gray asked with concern.

"Mirajane happened." Master explained.

"Poor Juvia." Loke said his condolences.

Master continued. "I'm proud of you, kids. Natsu nearly knocked Gildarts down." He turned to Lucy. "Your strength and abilities match those of Erza. You have evolved, my child."

"No way." Bickslow said with the mouth open. "Congratulations Cosplay."

"You surprised me too, knocking down Laxus." Master said toward Freed and Bickslow.

"And you, Ice Princess?" Natsu asked.

"I beat Gajeel, but it was because of a distraction..." He said, half disappointed.

"So him was unlucky because he weren't paying attention to the battle." Master said. "I'm very proud from all of you and you should be proud of yourself. Now... Gray, Natsu, Freed, Lucy say goodbye to their partners."

"What?" The four of them shouted in unison.

"Get out, now." Master shouted to the partners who rushed to the exit with fear except Loke who disappeared back into the celestial world.

"Then the next and last test will be of insight and intelligence. An S-class magician isn't only brute force, you needs to be analytical and strategist." Master explained. "The first one, Mavis, had a favorite book, it's somewhere on that island. Whoever gets to it will achieve its goal."

Freed and Lucy looked at each other and smiled, then ran out in the same direction. Gray and Natsu looked at each other with a confused expression.

"How the hell am I supposed to know which one of her favorite books?" Natsu shouted.

"Knowing how to read people is very important in a battle, Natsu." Master rebuked.

"I think I understand." Gray ran to the exit.

"I still don't understand anything." Natsu screamed in frustration.

"And you're going to stand there, idiot?" Master yelled, banging him on the head. "Go look."

"Yes sir." Natsu said and ran after Gray.

* * *

Freed and Lucy met a few minutes later in the same place. "I think we've figured that out, Freed." She said with a smile.

"Remember that conversation we had with her, where she told us she lives here with Zera." Freed asked, entering Mavis's old library.

"Yes, and surely her favorite book is about fairies." Lucy laughed.

"Okay, I think we'll figure it out, Miss Lucy." Freed reached for a book on the shelf showing her.

"Freed, congratulations."

"For you too, Miss Lucy. We're S-Class mages." He said proudly.

* * *

Everyone entered the guild and was greeted with applause and whistling.

Master went up to the bar and announced. "My children, congratulate Lucy and Freed, the new S-class magicians from Fairy Tail."

Natsu hugged Lucy by spinning her in the air. "I'm so proud of you." He said with a smile.

"Now we can arrange a wedding." Mira said clapping the hands.

Lucy smiled. "Yes, let's organize a wedding."

Natsu pulled her into a passionate kiss and they completely forgot that they were in the middle of the guild hall until they heard the screams and laughter of everyone.

"Uhul, that's how it's done!" Cana shouted.

"That's a man thing, Natsu." Elfman praised.

"Who's the pervert now?" Gray mocked.

"Release my little sister, flaming head." Cobra shouted from the bar making Lucy and Natsu laugh.

"Let's get married here in the guild?" Natsu asked hopefully.

"I couldn't choose a better place." Lucy said with the eyes shining with joy.

Mira gave a cry of joy. "I'm going to make this guild look like a palace, I promise."


	13. The beginning of a new adventure.

"Six months, many class S missions and an annoying reform of the house... We finally get to do this." Lucy exclaimed followed with a sigh.

"I don't believe it's really going to happen." Levy said with enthusiasm.

"Juvia is so excited, Lucy-san." Juvia said with a beaming smile.

"Now we have to plan your party this night, Lucy." Erza said taking a notepad and a pen from her armor. "What do we need for Lucy's bachelorette party?"

"No party will be happening tonight." Natsu screamed as she crossed the guild, running toward the table where the girls were. He pulled Lucy to a death grip and kissed her hair. "No parties, Luce."

"Why this, Natsu?" Cana asked indignantly.

Natsu snorted with irritation. "With our luck, Lucy will be kidnapped and no marriage will happen tomorrow." He squeezed Lucy even more. "It's not happening."

"Don't worry, Natsu. There will be no drinks, then there is less risk of something bad happening." Levy said caressing the belly.

"What are you talking about?" Cana said desperately.

"Levy is pregnant. No alcohol." Erza said firmly.

"She's pregnant, I'm not!" Cana protested.

Lisanna tapped Cana lightly on the arm. "Be solidarity."

"Natsu." Lucy said in a hoarse voice. "If you suffocate me, there will be no marriage anyway."

"Oh, I'm sorry Luce." He released her and laughed nervously.

"Let the girls have fun, coal head." Gray pulled Natsu close with the arm around his shoulders. "We have a party for you, too."

"That's right and we have to leave, now" Gajeel added.

"What kind of bachelor party happens at noon?" Lucy asked confused and pulled Natsu closer to her.

"It will be a little far from here." Elfman said a little nervously, seeing the dark aura that formed around Lucy.

"No way!" Lucy screamed as she tightened Natsu. "Knowing this guild, you will be so wasted that everything will be ruined."

"No one is going to ruin this marriage." Mira shouted joining the group.

"It's resolved, no party." Natsu said with a winning smile.

"Of course there's going to be a party!" Erza picked the hands on the table.

"And will have drinks." Cana shouted.

"No drinks!" Gajeel scolded.

"Don't talk, you won't even be there." Evergreen said scornfully.

"Our party is far away, let's leave already." Gray exclaimed.

"Gray-sama, Juvia wants to go to your party." Juvia shouted.

Everyone started talking at the same time and a fight broke loose.

**Half an hour later ...**

Several bodies were lying on the ground and the guild was half destroyed.

"Where's Lucy?" Erza asked confused.

"She and Natsu left a long time ago. Now put that mess together and help me decorate." Mira shouted in the Santan Soul form, carrying several boxes with decorations and flowers. "Everything has to be perfect tomorrow. I promised Lucy and we owe it to her." Everyone got up and began to clean and tidy.

This would be the most beautiful wedding in Fairy Tail. Mira would guarantee that.

* * *

Natsu woke up the next morning in the bed with Lucy in his arms.  _'Much better than any party with those guys...'_  He sighed to himself.

"Good Morning." Lucy said with a smile. "Beautiful day for a wedding."

He laughed and hugged her, kissing her forehead affectionately. "This is the happiest day of my life."

"Great, get up and get ready." Lucy screamed and jumped out of bed, pulling Natsu with her.

"It's still early Luce." Natsu moaned. "We have all day."

Lucy gave him a murderous look. "The wedding is in the afternoon, we have a lot to do, the girls will come and get dressed here, so you can go to Gray's house."

"Oh, I forgot, why did I ask him to be my best man anyway?"

Lucy laughed at him. "Because deep inside in your dragon heart, you love that guy like a brother."

"Hn." Natsu snorted, but denied nothing.

Lucy smiled knowing she was right. "Now get your things and go Gray's house, please. Erick will help you with your tie."

Natsu walked over to the wardrobe to pick up the suit and accessories. He turned to Lucy. "Erza already guessed she's not your maid of honor?"

Lucy sighed. "Considering Levy was the only one who has never abandoned me, it's only fair that she is. I love Erza, but Levy was with me, even from a distance."

Natsu kissed her forehead again. "If she revolts, you can beat her." he said with a wink.

Lucy laughed. "I find it rather impossible to do this twice."

* * *

The afternoon arose and Natsu was dragged into the guild. He was impressed by what Mira was capable of. She really transformed the guild into a castle. Lucy was going to love it all.

"Natsuuuu." Happy flew towards his best friend.

"Beautiful clothes, Happy." Natsu smiled at the gray suit that Happy was wearing.

"Thanks." Happy smiled. "I have something for you and Lushy."

Natsu smiled enthusiastically. "Really? You know you don't have to give us anything, buddy."

"Cut it out! I know you're crazy to know what it is." Happy laughed.

"You know me, give it to me!"

"Here. I have saved the money from the missions and diminish the fish." He said nervously and handed an envelope to Natsu.

Natsu gasped when she saw reservations for the suite of a luxury hotel in Akane. "You ... Happy." Natsu pulled Happy into the arms. "You're great, my friend. Lucy's going to cry when she sees this."

"I know you spent all the money on the house and the wedding party. I wanted you to have some time together." Happy tried to hold back the tears. "But it's only a week because I'm going to miss you."

Natsu hugged him harder. "It's going to pass fast. You can spend this week with Charle."

Happy cheered instantly. "You're right, I'll go find her."

Natsu laughed and slipped the envelope into his suit pocket. _'Luce will love this.'_

Natsu continuing walking through the guild greeting his friends. All the guilds and friends who work with Lucy in Crocus were present. ' _It's a good thing the guild is big enough.'_

"Natsu." Mira shouted walking toward him. "Go to the altar, the master is already waiting."

Natsu was pushed towards the altar where Makarov was.

A few minutes later he began to rustle impatiently.

"You want to stop that, now?" Gray shouted angrily.

"Where is she? What can take so long? Everyone is already..."

"Shut up and wait. Let's start with that, Lucy's here." Gray said and headed out the door.

Suddenly Lyra began to play a beautiful symphony on the violin and Levy wearing a beautiful pale yellow dress walked through the door with Gray, wearing a black suit and a tie of the same color as Levy's dress. Right behind them, Erza came in with Gildarts, the two of them wore the same clothing style as Levy and Gray.

Then Azuka came in, wearing a yellow dress and carrying a basket of flowers. She threw the white and blue petals along the way. When the music changed Natsu's heart quickened.

The doors opened to reveal Lucy. She wore a beautiful white dress tight at the waist, with sparkling details all over her bust, a long flowing silk skirt and a veil that dragged across the floor. Beside her, the loyal lion in a white suit and the blue glasses.

Natsu froze. He could only think how beautiful she was.  _'She is mine'_

Loke approached Natsu and before delivering Lucy he whispered. "Take care of her, we'll keep an eye." He pointed to the first row where all of Lucy's spirits were sitting.

Natsu swallowed under the hard look of Aquarius. "I'll take care of her." He whispered back.

Loke handed Lucy over and kissed her forehead before walking to the row where the other spirits were.

Natsu took Lucy's hand and kissed it. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Lucy smiled. "Thanks." She looked at Natsu who was wearing a light gray suit and his scarf. "You're perfect."

He smiled back.

Makarov tried to hold back the tears and began the ceremony. "We're gathered here to witness the marriage of this couple." He cleared the throat. "We have all seen how they've grown over the years and I know everyone is happy with this union."

"Whoever is not happy can go to..." Natsu began to murmur.

"Natsu!" Lucy snapped angrily. She gave a nervous laugh and motioned for the master to continue.

Natsu whispered an apology and buried the face under his scarf.

Makarov continued, ignoring the couple. "We all accompany the development of this relationship, from partners to best friends, from best friends to lovers." He wiped a stubborn tear. "You have faced many enemies together and survived many fights, you have supported yourselves and grown up together, I know that after all you have faced, you can overcome anything and nothing can separate you." Master looked at Natsu. "Now you can say your vows."

Natsu scratched the neck nervously, "I didn't write anything, I didn't know that ..."

"Just say what you feel, idiot." Gray grunted behind him.

"Oh, right." He cleared the throat and looked Lucy in the eyes. "Luce... You changed my world when you appeared in my life. You were always there for me at all times. I never thought that I could feel for someone what I feel for you, but that's what you do... you show people that nothing is impossible when you have someone who believes in you. You're an incredible woman and I know you deserve better... " He bit the lip nervously. "I promise you, Luce, I'll always be there for you and I'll always take care of you. I'll give my life if need be because you were the best thing that happened to me."

"Natsu ..." Lucy whispered and wiped a tear from her cheek. "You were my first friend, you brought me to the place where I had a family and I felt accepted for the first time in my life. You changed everything. You're my best friend, my accomplice, partner and lover. I promise that... I'll take care of you and make you very happy because you're the best thing in my life. I love you."

Makarov who had tears flowing like cascades on his cheeks screamed. "The alliances."

Happy came flying down the corridor to Natsu.

Makarov waited for them to change the alliances and declared: "I declare you husband and wife." He wiped the tears away and smiled. "Kiss her, boy."

Natsu smiled. "Finally." He took Lucy in his arms and gave her a breathtaking kiss, earning roars, palms and whistles from all the guests.

Natsu pulled Lucy to the exit and they walked to the car. "Oh no... no transports" Natsu moaned and searched for a certain spirit. "Hey, Loke. Take us to Akane."

"Akane?" Lucy asked confused.

"Yes, Happy gave us our honeymoon." He said with a giant smile.

Lucy pulled Happy that was flying next to them. "You're the best, Happy."

He laughed. "I know, but come back soon, I'll miss you, Lushy."

She laughed at the flying friend. "We'll back soon, take care of the house for us."

They waved and smiled before Loke hauled them to the hotel.

* * *

**One and a half year later.**

"You can do it, Lucy." Natsu said as he took the wife's hand.

"That's your fault. You did this to me." Lucy screamed as she tried to push the baby out of her.

"Just a little more." Porlyusica encouraged.

"Feh. I don't remember you complaining when ..."

"Shut up Natsu!" Lucy screamed again.

A cry echoed in the room. "Here, you're little boy." Porlyusica delivered the baby after cleaning him and wrap him in a blanket. "Now don't bother me any more." She came out knocking on the door and Happy came in after her.

"Oooh." Happy exclaimed as he flew closer to the couple in bed.

Lucy smiled at the small package in her arms. "Happy, meet the new family member, Igneel."

Natsu smiled like a fool. "He looks like me, but the hair is like yours, Luce."

"I bet if was a girl, would have my face, but with your crazy hair." She laughed.

"My hair isn't crazy." Natsu protested.

"When you have a girl, let's call Nashi." Happy said as he stroked Igneel's face.

"Nashi?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, it's a mix of Natsu and Lushy." Happy explained.

"I bet that should make sense in your cat's head." Lucy said.

"I like it. When I make a girl in you, she'll be Nashi." Natsu said with joy.

"I'll not let you impregnate me so soon, Dragneel."

"Oh Luce, look at him." They both looked at the baby asleep in the mother's arms. "We did such a perfect thing."

Lucy approached and Natsu kissed her in the lips.

"Hey, respect the children in the room." Happy shouted indignantly.

"Sorry!" They both said in unison.

"I hope he grows up soon to go on missions." Happy said excitedly.

"This will be an exciting adventure." Natsu said fondly as he admired the beautiful family.

**The End.**


End file.
